Campamento Konoha
by Jaide112
Summary: CAP 8! ¿Qué pasará? Todos guiados por el 'vicioso Kankuro' deciden hacer un pequeño juego. ¿Habrá más resaca? ¿se formarán nuevas parejas? ¡No se lo pierdan!
1. Chapter 1

Otro fic... espero que les guste, para aclarar dudas pongo lo siguiente:

La historia se desarrolla cuando Naruto tiene 16 años, en base a esto ya pueden calcular más o menos la edad de los demás personajes... xD. Este es un universo alternativo (el primero que hago) jeje espero que les guste...

**Nota:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen TT

* * *

**Cap. 1 ¿Quiénes irán?**

Era un día como cualquier otro en el instituto Konoha… varios estudiantes estaban en el salón esperando a que su maestro llegara, pronto iban a salir de vacaciones así que se querían ir lo más pronto posible de ahí (N/a: siempre en los últimos días de escuela da más flojera xD). Luego de estar esperando aproximadamente 2 horas llegó su maestro como si nada…

¡Llegas tarde! – dijo un chico rubio apuntándole con el dedo

Lo siento, verán es que me resbalé con suciedad de perro que estaba en el piso así que me tuve que ir a mi casa a cambiarme, y después a la enfermería porque…

¡Ya entendimos! – dijeron varios al mismo tiempo

¡Kiba ya te he dicho que recojas los "residuos" de Akamaru! – gritó una rubia bastante escandalosa

Bueno… - empezó a decir el maestro – ya que son los últimos días de clases, la directora quiere hacerles un regalo…

¿Qué regalo, sensei? – inquirió una pelirrosa

No me interrumpas Sakura…

¡Lo siento!

¡Lo estás haciendo de nuevo! – exclamó el maestro impacientemente

¡Se pueden callar! – gritó exasperado un chico de cabello negro y mirada intensa

Claro Sasuke-kun… - se disculpó Sakura

Bueno… continuaré, como les iba diciendo, la escuela ganó el concurso de limpieza (aunque yo opino que no debería haber ganado, ya que me tropecé con el excremento de tu perro Kiba ¬¬ U). Pero pues que se le va a hacer… de todos modos la dirección quiso hacerles a todo el alumnado una invitación para el campamento Konoha…

¿Campamento Konoha? – Se burló un chico de ojos blancos - ¿qué es eso? Y que nombre más original...

Pues sí, ya ven… la persona que hizo este fic desborda "creatividad" (sarcásticamente), bueno Neji – Kakashi adoptó una pose de explicación tipo anime – El campamento Konoha es una excursión que planea el colegio para premiarlos por ganar el concurso de "limpieza", si todo sale bien, se hará todos los años…

Pero… ¿irá toda la escuela? – preguntó Temari extrañada

Técnicamente toda la escuela está invitada… pero no a todos les darán permiso ¿o creen que se mandan solos?... además muchos tienen cosas más importantes que hacer en las vacaciones de verano…

en el caso en que nos dejen ir… ¿a dónde iríamos? – preguntó una chica tímida de ojos blandos

a un lugar que no está muy lejos de aquí, a lo mucho, a unas 6 horas, nos iríamos en camión…

¿y no está lejos! – Exclamó un chico que parecía bastante flojo – para ese tiempo mi trasero estará chato (plano)…

Shikamaru… - dijo Ino – tu trasero siempre ha estado chato…

En fin – intervino Kakashi antes de que hubiera una nueva discusión – sólo eso, pidan permiso en sus casas, ya se pueden ir…

¿NANI! – Exclamó Naruto - ¿eso fue todo...¿No hay clases?

no… ya son los últimos días – contestó el maestro sin inmutarse

¡De acuerdo! – respondieron todos al unísono mientras se levantaban inmediatamente

Al salir varias chicas se pegaron como lapas a Sasuke, que las esquivó lo más rápido que pudo mientras se dirigía a la salida… pronto sintió unos pasos acercándose a él

¿Qué tal estúpido hermanito? – preguntó Itachi revolviéndole el cabello a Sasuke - ¿escapando?...

no sé como no te molesta que esas tipas casi se te arrojen encima – dijo a modo de respuesta

debo admitir que al principio si me molestaba, pero ahora… pues digamos que ya me resigné ¿vas a ir al campamento?

creo que no… no tengo ganas de ver a nadie…

tú siempre de antisocial… pero como quieras, creo que yo si iré…

¿y te darán permiso?

estoy casi seguro de eso…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tenten, Temari, Ino, Hinata y Sakura iban caminando hacia sus casas:

¿van a ir al campamento? – les preguntó Tenten

Creo que yo sí… cómo solo vivo con mis hermanos creo que no habrá problema, los llevaré aunque sea a rastras…

Que suerte tienes… - exclamó Hinata con desánimo – mi padre es muy estricto, y jamás me dejaría ir…

¿QUÉ! –gritó Tenten angustiada - ¿y Neji…? Estoy segura que te dejará ir si Neji va…

Sí, eso había pensado, pero le pregunté y me dijo que no tiene ganas de ir…

¡No sé como le vas a hacer pero quiero que lo lleves, no me importa que lo tengas que amenazar! TT

Tranquila Tenten, te van a salir arrugas o líneas de expresión – dijo Ino

¬¬ U mira quien lo dice… la que se la pasa todo el día gritando… - inquirió Sakura

¡Cállate frentuda! Cambiando de tema… ¿creen que Sasuke y su hermano vayan? Es que están… - puso cara de pervertida

¡espero que vayan! – dijo Sakura emocionada (ella pasaba mucho tiempo con Sasuke y con Naruto debido a los trabajos por equipo)

Es cierto… - intervino Temari – esos hermanos Uchiha… (Suspiró) aunque hay algunos que están muy bien y no son tan asediados por chicas… - dijo pensativa

¿Por qué lo dices? – quiso saber Tenten

No, por nada…

Bueno, nos vemos chicas… - dijo Sakura – acuérdense de pedir permiso

"_espero que me dejen ir porque si no, pasaré el peor verano de toda mi vida"_

INNER SAKURA¡Me tienen que dejar¡Maldita sea!

A la hora de la cena (cuando había llegado su padre) Sakura decidió que era el momento oportuno para pedir permiso…

eh… ¿qué vamos a hacer en el verano?

Creo que nada nuevo – contestó su madre – tal vez vayamos a visitar a la familia como en los otros años

¿me dejarían ir a un campamento "de estudios" que hace la escuela? – dijo mirando fijamente a su comida

¿Campamento de estudios? – preguntó su padre extrañado

Sí… es que tomaremos notas y eso… je…

INNER SAKURA¡Sólo dime que sí y no hagas más preguntas!

¬¬ supongo que sólo es entre chicas ¿no? – inquirió suspicaz

mmm… esto… creo que irán varios chicos, aunque yo no quería que fueran, yo sólo voy a pasar un buen rato con mis amigas – dijo inocentemente

INNER SAKURA¡JA¡A conquistar a Sasuke!

Creo que no, a menos que te acompañe tu madre…

¿QUÉ¡Papá por favor! TT – suplicó – haré lo que tú quieras si me dejas ir…

¿si te digo que harás los quehaceres domésticos por un mes? – dijo su padre sabiendo de antemano que Sakura odiaba los quehaceres

¡Trato hecho! – dijo Sakura corriendo hacia su habitación

INNER SAKURA¡Soy la mejor¡Maldita sea!

¿Le diste permiso?... – preguntó su madre extrañada

O.O parece que sí…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A la mañana siguiente todos se encontraban en el salón comentando sobre quienes iban a ir al campamento…

¿Vas a ir Sasuke? – preguntó Lee

Creo que no… no tengo ganas…

Al escuchar esto Sakura e Ino estaban al borde del colapso nervioso…

¿Por qué Sasuke? – preguntó Sakura que era la que más se llevaba con él

No tengo ganas…

¬¬ es que le da miedo ir de excursión, escuché que está traumado porque una vez cuando era niño se perdió en el bosque… - dijo Naruto a Sakura para provocar a Sasuke xP

¡Claro que no tengo miedo! Lo que pasa es que no tengo ganas…

¬¬ Si claro… -dijo en voz alta – tiene miedo…

¡Que no!

Es muy fácil hablar condenado Sasuke… pero… ¡tienes miedo!

Sasuke ya no pudo responder nada porque en ese momento entró Kakashi (con 3 horas de retraso)

Bueno chicos… ¿pidieron permiso? Porque nos vamos hoy en la tarde…

¿QUÉ! Deberían haber avisado con tiempo… yo que me quería poner a dieta especialmente para el viaje – protestó Ino

Lo lamento… pero la escuela no tiene mucho presupuesto que digamos… a duras penas nos consiguieron un camión decente, por eso parece que no habrán muchas personas que vayan a ir…

Pero… ¿nuestros padres no deben firmar algo?... – preguntó Shino

ah sí se me olvidaba - dijo mientras entregaba al grupo varios permisos

¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó Neji – "no nos hacemos responsables de cualquier cosa que le pase a su hijo(a) así que si su hijo muere accidentalmente, no es nuestra culpa" – leyó

Es que luego pasan accidentes… y la escuela no está en condiciones para aceptar reclamaciones…

¿en dónde nos veremos? – preguntó Sakura

Los que vayan a ir al campamento, nos veremos en el parque a las 5 de la tarde… si sus padres preguntan díganles que no se preocupen porque contarán de supervisión "profesional": irá la directora Tsunade, Jiraiya, Anko, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma y… yo claro…

Sí como no… sobre todo profesional… ¬¬ U – dijo Sasuke

Entonces se pueden ir a arreglar sus cosas… no hicimos despedida de fin de cursos ni nada debido a que nos gastamos todo con el campamento… así que nos vemos a las 5… se me olvidaba, los que vayan tendrán un 10…

Varios estudiantes que no estaban convencidos comenzaron a pensarlo mejor…

* * *

Este fue el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus sugerencias y reviews si opinan que debo continuarlo... xD


	2. Los preparativos

Gracias a todos por sus reviews... las parejas serán naruhina, sasusaku, shikatema ó shikaino, nejiten... pero todo puede cambiar juajuajua (risa malvada)... espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo...

NOTA: Ni Nartuto ni sus personajes me pertenecen

* * *

**Cap. 2 Los preparativos**

Varios estudiantes que no estaban convencidos comenzaron a pensarlo mejor…

SHIKAMARU:_"creo que pensándolo bien no es tan malo eso del campamento… además es muy problemático estar estudiando… y si voy al campamento ya tendré mi calificación asegurada…además seguro que desde ahí se podrán ver las nubes"_

"¿Qué tanto piensas Shikamaru?" preguntó Chouji

"Nada, creo que pensándolo mejor si iré…"

"¿irás?" dijo de pronto Temari que había estado escuchando la conversación

"¬¬ creo que eso dije, además es muy problemático quedarme aquí a escuchar los gritos de mi madre"

"Tienes razón¡Que bueno que vas!... digo… que bueno para que así seamos más jeje"

"Bueno chicos que esperan, ya salgan del salón porque vamos a aplicar un examen a otro grupo aquí" dijo el conserje asomando la cabeza por la puerta (N/a: recuerden que tenían poco presupuesto, así que tenían que ocupar los salones, porque eran muchos alumnos y poca escuela xD)

"De acuerdo…" dijo Kakashi que todavía estaba ahí "entonces nos vemos a las 5 en el parque… lleguen temprano"

"sí, sobre todo tú Kakashi sensei ¡deberías llegar desde las 2!" – dijo Naruto acusadoramente

"más respeto a tú maestro…, además no sé porque lo dices si yo siempre soy puntual"

"sí claro ¬¬ U"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sasuke iba caminando por el patio de la escuela cuando escuchó una voz que lo llamaba:

"¡Sasuke-kun¿vas a ir al campamento?" le preguntó Sakura

"no sé… tendré que pensarlo"

INNER SAKURA: Siempre te haces del rogar ¡maldita sea!

"es que esto… si vas quería saber si te gustaría sentarte conmigo en el autobús" dijo avergonzada

"eh… sí… claro, digo… como sea… me tengo que ir" dijo mientras se daba la vuelta

"claro… ¡nos vemos!"

INNER SAKURA¡SÍ¡Ya verás Ino-cerda!

"_¡Tengo que ir a arreglar mis cosas!"_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ino, Hinata, Temari y Tenten iban camino a sus casas como todos los días, sólo que ahora estaban emocionadas por el viaje…

"¿a dónde se habrá ido Sakura" preguntó Ino extrañada

"seguramente quería arreglar sus cosas lo antes posible" comentó Temari "Has estado muy callada Hinata ¿Qué sucede?"

"Es que no sé si pueda ir" dijo tristemente

"¿Neji no va a ir!" preguntó Tenten angustiada

"ayer casi le supliqué para que fuera, pero me dijo que no estaba interesado"

"¿y si le vuelves a preguntar" sugirió Ino "tal vez ya cambió de opinión, además ¿estás segura de que no te dejarían ir si no va él?"

"sí, ayer le pregunté a mi padre y me dijo que si Neji no va yo no puedo ir"

"¡Lo tengo" dijo Tenten después de un rato de pensar "¿Neji no tiene secretos… vergonzosos con los que lo puedas chantajear?"

"déjame pensar…" respondió Hinata pensativa "¡ya recuerdo! Hace años encontré su diario y lo guardé… creo que ya no lo recuerda, pero dice algo de su primer amor, teníamos como 7 años"

"¿pero crees que eso funcione?" dijo Temari "Quiero decir… que estaba muy chico, tal vez no le importe que enseñes su diario ¿verdad Tenten?"

Pero Tenten tenía una cara muy pensativa…

"¿sabes quién era esa chica?" preguntó

"no lo recuerdo… hace años que no lo leo, pero intentaré hacer que Neji vaya para que así me den permiso" dijo Hinata ya con mas confianza "si nos dan permiso iremos a tu casa para irnos juntos al parque" dijo esto último dirigiéndose a Tenten

"sí claro ¡nos vemos!"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En casa de la familia Hyuga…

"Neji-onisan ¡por favor" suplicaba Hinata a Neji que estaba viendo el televisor

"ya te dije que no me interesa ir"

"pero hazlo por mí… te lo pagaré de algún modo"

"no me interesa"

"¿Ni siquiera porque vas a tener asegurada tu calificación?"

"sabes muy bien que yo puedo sacar esa calificación por mis propios méritos"

"pero…"

"¿me puedes dejar ver la televisión en paz?" dijo impacientemente "además no tengo la intención de pasarme el verano con el grupo"

"está bien Neji…" dijo Hinata con una determinación poco común en ella "no quería recurrir a esto pero… si no vas mostraré tu diario a todos"

"¿cuál diario?" dijo mirando por primera vez a Hinata "yo no escribo ningún diario"

"¿no recuerdas que cuando éramos niños tú escribías tu diario y que yo te lo escondí?" Neji abrió la boca para contestar pero no dijo nada "pues ese es el diario Neji-onisan"

"no me importa, éramos soloniños"

"ah bueno…" dijo Hinata haciendo como que iba a salir de la habitación "entonces supongo que iré a casa de Tenten" dijo mientras se preparaba para abrir la puerta

"¡Hinata espera!" dijo Neji… Hinata que estaba de espaldas a él sonrió con satisfacción

"¿Qué deseas Neji?"

"Dame el diario y te prometo que iré"

"de acuerdo, pero primero le dirás a mi padre que vas a ir conmigo, después te daré el diario…"

"¬¬ como quieras…" dijo a regañadientes

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En casa de la familia Uchiha…

"¿Así que siempre sí vas a ir?" preguntó Itachi al ver a Sasuke arreglando sus cosas

"creo que sí, después de todo va a ser algo interesante"

"¿no es por una chica?" preguntó

"… claro que no"

"¿entonces cómo explicas que después que una chica te pide sentarte con ella en el autobús cambias repentinamente de parecer?"

"¿me estas espiando!"

"claro que no, sólo pasaba por ahí casualmente"

"¬¬ no es por Sakura… lo que pasa es que el profesor dijo que nos iba a poner una buena calificación si íbamos" dijo Sasuke "además yo no tengo porque explicarte nada"

"jaja estás nervioso hermanito, pero déjame decirte que si no la quieres tú… pues me dejas el camino libre porque está muy bien esa chica"

"¡Cállate y déjame en paz!"

"no te pongas celoso"

"sólo cállate…" dijo mientras se aproximaba a la puerta para salir "¿nos vamos a ir juntos al campamento?"

"sí… nos vamos en cuanto llegue Kisame" dijo ya más tranquilo

"¿Así que va a ir tu amigo cara de tiburón?" dijo para fastidiarlo

"sí… ¿y va a ir tu amiguita también?" dijo molestándolo a su vez

"cállate… me voy a bañar"

"está bien 'novio celoso'"

"idiota…" dijo Sasuke mientras salía

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En casa de Temari, Kankuro y Gaara…

"¿entonces no van a ir?" les preguntaba Temari

"yo sí" respondió Kankuro

"¿y tú Gaara?"

"yo… no tengo ganas"

"ósea que no ve vas a cuidar… " Dijo Temari

"ya estás lo suficientemente grandecita como para cuidarte sola…"

"si no vas yo no voy" dijo Temari para hacer que Gaara cambiara de opinión

"está bien…" dijo cansinamente "iré a preparar mis cosas"

"¡Bien! Ya estamos todos"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tenten estaba arreglando sus cosas cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta al ir a abrirla se sorprendió gratamente al ver a las personas que habían llegado…

"Hola Hinata…hola Neji…pasen por favor…" dijo Tenten nerviosamente "¿por qué decidiste venir Neji?" preguntó sabiendo de antemano la razón

"Por la calificación… ¿nos vamos?" dijo impacientemente

"¿ya es hora?"

"Sí, bueno, tu reloj dice que falta media hora pero hay que llegar puntuales… escuché que van a ir muchas personas y por lo mismo, van a ser más camiones" dijo Hinata

"¿Quién te lo dijo?" preguntaron Neji y Tenten al mismo tiempo asombrados de que Hinata estuviera enterada

"ya ven… una tiene sus contactos n.n U" respondió "je… no, de hecho cuando salí de la escuela, antes de ir con ustedes…" dijo dirigiéndose a Tenten "me encontré con Kakashi-sensei y me dijo que otros maestros de la escuela también querían ir, así que quedaron en que iban a ser más camiones, por eso los que lleguen más temprano son los que agarrarán los mejores autobuses"

"¿Tu reloj está bien Tenten?" preguntó Neji

"No, ese no sirve…"

"¿Entonces que hora es!" dijo Neji alarmado

"¡Son las 5:25¡No puede ser! Tenemos que irnos"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mientras tanto en el parque…

"Ya nos dejó el autobús y todo porque no tu amigo 'marino'llegó tarde"se quejaba Sasuke

"¿quieres callarte de una vez!" dijo Kisame harto

"¡Sasuke-kun!" dijo una pelirrosa que llegaba corriendo al parque con Ino a su lado "pensé que ya te habías ido, se nos hizo tarde porque a la Ino-cerda se le ocurrió ir de compras"

"Cállate fretuda" le reprochaba Ino "además fue por tu culpa tú también compraste ¿no?"

"bueno, pues parece que nos dejaron" dijo Itachi que estaba escuchando todo

"¡eso no puede ser! TT yo quería presumir mi nuevo bañador" decía Ino desconsolada. Pero en ese momento vieron a Gai, Kurenai, Tsnade, Anko, Jiraiya y Asuma llegar…

"¿nada más ustedes han llegado?" preguntó Tsunade como si nada

"¬¬ de hecho creo que ya se fueron…" respondió Sakura

"No se preocupen… podemos correr hasta alcanzarlos" dijo Gai levantando el pulgar "¡Tenemos la energía de la juventud!"

"¿Quieres dejar de decir tonterías Gai?" se quejó Anko "¿ahora qué vamos a hacer?"

"No se preocupen" los tranquilizó la directora "Kakashi era el que nos iba a conseguir el autobús que faltaba y no ha llegado todavía… eso quiere decir que tenemos una oportunidad"

Después de un rato llegaron Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Kiba, (Shino no fue porque tenía que irse de vacaciones con su familia). Todos ellos llegaron corriendo porque pensaron que se les había hecho tarde… pero después de enterarse de las últimas noticias, se tranquilizaron y se pusieron a charlar con los demás…

Hinata, Neji y Tenten llegaron más alterados todavía pensando que se iban a quedar sin un lugar en el autobús pero su sorpresa fue grande al descubrir que ni siquiera había autobús… se sentaron con los demás en el parque y esperaron… y esperaron… y esperaron… hasta que unas 2 horas después…

"O.O ¿Qué es eso?" dijo Naruto al ver en lo que iban a viajar

"¡Hola¿Les gusta?" dijo Kakashi bajando del autobús "yo seré el conductor porque con el dinero que me dieron a duras penas me alcanzó para el camión… y pues ni siquiera pude pagarle a un chofer"

El camión en el que se iban a ir era simplemente horrible, le faltaba un foco de la parte delantera, una parte del parabrisas estaba roto… Por fuera estaba todo rayado y empolvado… le faltaba una ventana de la parte de atrás… en fin… era horrible…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado... mándenme reviews para ver si les gustó y para que me digan que pareja prefieren: shikaino ó shikatema ó tal vez sea un triángulo amorosop... ustedes deciden... también dejenme sus quejas o sugerencias. Trataré de actualizar pronto xD.**

Aquí respondo sus reviews:

**Temari-shikamaru:** Gracias por tus reviews y por tus ideas... creo que a lo mejor habrá algo de shikatema xD y pues las demás parejas... aunque tampoco sé si haga un itasakusasu... no lo sé... gracias por dejarme tus comentarios...

**hinaru90:** jajaja se ve que odias a Ino... gracias por tu review... por lo pronto no sé que pareja hacer, pero en caso de que no haya shikaino... habrá ¡inochouji! jaja... o no sé si GaaIno... es que ya puse esa pareja en mi otro fic... pero no sé... saludos...xD

**AyumiUchihaHaruno:** Pues Neji si fue... un poco chantajeado pero si fue... el sasusaku ya es casi seguro... digo casi porque no sé si haya itasakusasu... pero la que si es definitivamente mi pareja favorita es sasusaku! Gracias por tu review! espero que te haya gustado este cap! xD

**verox:** Gracias por tu review que bueno que te guste mi fic... espero que te haya gustado este cap... por lo pronto empezaron mal su viaje jeje empezando por el autobús... xD... Saludos...

**MariahHaruno:** Muchas gracias por tu review... me alegra que te haya gustado, ya que a mí me encantan tus fics... Gracias por tu review! me subió mucho el ánimo... espero que votes por cual pareja te gusta... tus sugerencias me ayudarán mucho... pero el que ya está casi asegurado es sasusaku!

**hae uchiha:** Gracias por tu review y por tus sinceras opiniones te lo agradezco de verdad... xD espero queme digasque es lo que no te gusta para que yo trate de mejorarlo... pues las parejas ya estan casi definidas... sólo espero que me lo digas... saludos... xD


	3. Mientras viajamos

Aquí está el capítulo 3 por fin empiezan su 'desdichado viaje' algunos obligados, algunos por su propia cuenta... pero seguramente será un viaje que nunca olvidarán...

NOTA: ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (TT que no daría yo por tenerlos)

* * *

**Cap. 3 Mientras viajamos...**

El camión en el que se iban a ir era simplemente horrible, le faltaba un foco de la parte delantera, una parte del parabrisas estaba roto… Por fuera estaba todo rayado y empolvado… le faltaba una ventana de la parte de atrás… en fin… era horrible…

"Kakashi-sensei…" comenzó a decir Naruto después de un rato de silencio en el que todos miraban horrorizados el camión en el que se iban a ir "¿estás seguro de que 'esa cosa' sirve?"

"n.n ¡Claro!" contestó alegremente "si no¿cómo crees que llegué hasta aquí? Bueno, quiten esas caras que con el poco presupuesto que da la escuela es para lo único que me alcanza ¬¬"

"¿Qué querías?" dijo Tsunade molesta "¿un avión privado?"

"bueno, ya… no te enojes… mejor hay que subirnos" contestó Kakashi mientras empujaba a todos dentro del camión

"¬¬ sólo espero que por dentro no esté tan mal…" murmuró Ino

Pero desgraciadamente, sus esperanzas se esfumaron cuando entró y vio el horror de transporte… tenía televisión, cierto, pero parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a caer del soporte de madera (bastante mohoso) que la sostenía…

Sasuke se fue a sentar en los primeros asientos del autobús seguido por Sakura (recordemos que habían quedado en sentarse juntos) que iba muy sonriente y se sentaba al lado de él ante la mirada atónita por parte de sus amigas y de envidia por parte de Ino.

Itachi se fue sentar también en los primeros lugares y Kisame se disponía a sentarse junto a él, cuando un fuerte empujón lo quitó de ese lugar haciendo que se cayera al suelo, se giró para ver quien lo había empujado y descubrió que se trataba de Ino que no pudiendo sentarse con Sasuke, se quiso ir a sentar junto a Itachi.

Naruto, Lee, Chouji y Kiba agarraron los últimos lugares, para después arrepentirse porque el baño estaba cerca de ahí, y como el camión no estaba en muy buenas condiciones que digamos, el baño despedía un olor bastante desagradable…

Hinata se sentó junto a Tenten, Gaara se sentó con Kankuro, Neji con Shikamaru, Kisame con Temari, Asuma con Kurenai, Tsunade con Jiraiya, Anko se sentó sola abarcando los 2 asientos y Kakashi tenía que conducir, Gai iba a su lado torturándolo (cantando canciones de campamento)…

Pasaron las primeras horas de viaje con normalidad… Sakura tratando de sacarle plática a Sasuke que estaba igual de 'antisocial' que de costumbre… Naruto, Lee, Kiba y Chouji haciendo su fiesta en la parte de atrás del autobús (ya se habían acostumbrado al olor, así que no les importaba xD). Ya habían pasado más de 6 horas, (eran como las 12 de la noche) y estaban aburridos porque ese camión no servía ni para dormir, ya que los asientos estaban muy duros y además Naruto 'y su pandilla' iban casi desbaratando el camión atrás y no dejaban dormir a los demás… que pronto empezaron a quejarse y a arrepentirse de haber ido a ese campamento…

"Kakashi-sensei… ¿cuánto falta?" preguntó Ino por enésima vez

"mmm… creo que ya falta poco¿no es así Gai?" le preguntó al otro sensei que estaba muy entretenido mirando el mapa

"creo que… si…en la primera desviación ¿doblaste a la izquierda verdad?" preguntó un preocupado Gai

"¬¬ Tu me dijiste que siguiera derecho… ¿qué pasa?" preguntó con suspicacia

"no… nada… es solo que… ¡tu juventud te vuelve muy curioso! Es por eso que siempre será mi gran rival" dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

"eh… ¿dijiste algo?"

"¡No¡Siempre haces eso! Siempre tan guay TT"

"¿eso quiere decir que estamos perdidos?" preguntó Ino angustiada

"Cállate Ino" le advirtió Kakashi "no lo digas en voz alta… que sea solo un secretito entre nosotros"

"ojo mucho ojo" se metió Gai

"¿Qué te pasa Gai?" preguntó Kakashi

"no es mi culpa que suenes como comercial de 'cuéntale a quien más confianza le tengas' "

"¡Kakashi-sensei!" se escuchó la voz de Naruto "¿cuándo llegamos¡Ya me duele el trasero de estar tanto tiempo sentado!"

"No tardaremos mucho…" mintió Kakashi "tan pronto como averigüemos en donde rayos estamos" murmuró para que solo Gai pudiera escucharlo

"Hay que hacer algo" propuso Gai "¿Qué les parece si cantamos algo? **ahora que vamos deprisa, vamos a contar verdades, tralará, vamos a contar verdades. Matemáticas es un rollo y Lenguaje rollo y medio, tralará**_…_" comenzó a cantar

Todos se quedaron callados al instante sólo Lee estaba cantando con él…

"**Ahora que vamos despacio, ahora que vamos despacio, vamos a contar mentiras, tralará, vamos a contar mentiras." **

"Sigues tú Neji" dijo Gai levantando el pulgar

"em… Kakashi-sensei… ¿Qué te parece si mejor pones una película?" sugirió Neji

"¿Quieren ver una película?" preguntó Kakashi rogando porque todos dijeran que sí para que Gai se callara de una vez

"¡SÍ!" respondieron todos (excepto Lee y Gai)

"cualquier cosa es mejor que esto…" murmuró Itachi

"Me quitan la inspiración TT" se quejó Gai

"Está bien… veamos que hay por aquí…" dijo sacando varias películas que traía en el camión "¿de qué la quieren ver¿comedia, acción drama, romance, terror…? Aquí hay de todo"

"¡terror!" dijo la mayoría

"bueno… ¿quieren ver 'muerte en el patio de la vecina de Juanito mientras la sangre corría a raudales' (es el título de la película xD)? También está la de ''Drácula resucita por millonésima vez' ó la de 'el nuevo proyecto de la Bruja de Milen'" les ofreció Kakashi

Después de varias discusiones por decidir que película querían ver (Naruto y Lee querían la de 'muerte en el patio de la vecina de Juanito mientras la sangre corría a raudales' xD), pero Gaara, Kankuro y Shikamaru querían ver que pasaba en la de 'Drácula resucita por millonésima vez', pero al final ganó la mayoría y decidieron ver la de 'El nuevo proyecto de la Bruja de Milen'. Aunque los que salieron perdiendo fueron Sasuke y Sakura porque ellos eran los que estaban justo abajo del televisor, que parecía a punto de caerse (y además la pantalla del televisor se veía verde de tan viejo que estaba).

"tendremos suerte si no se nos cae la televisión en la cabeza…" dijo Sakura mientras se hacía para atrás para poder ver bien la película

"shhh ya va a empezar frentuda" dijo Ino tirándole una paleta a la cabeza

"¿Qué te pasa cerda!" se quejó la pelirrosa

"¡ya cállense!" dijo Neji

Cuando por fin empezaron a ver la película, Sakura aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para juntarse a Sasuke con el pretexto de que le daba miedo, y pues de Ino ni hablar, estaba literalmente encima de Itachi…

Incluso los de atrás (Naruto, Lee, Kiba y Chouji) estaban callados y atentos a lo que pasaba en la película, que se trataba de unos muchachos que se perdían en el bosque y grababan todo con una cámara, pero muertes extrañas iban ocurriendo… (N/a: un mini resumen para que tengan idea…xD).

Cuando iban en lo mejor de la película (y cuando Sakura ya casi estaba encima de Sasuke, Itachi luchaba por respirar porque Ino lo estaba asfixiando, y los demás estaban al borde del colapso nervioso) pasaron una piedra y se perdió la imagen del televisor… pronto, el autobús se detuvo, todos se alegraron porque pensaron que ya habían llegado a su destino, e inmediatamente comenzaron a tratar de averiguar en donde estaban, para encontrarse con que el famoso autobús se había descompuesto, y es que le salía humo de la parte de enfrente, además de que se le había ponchado una llanta…

"¿ya llegamos Kakashi?" preguntó Tsunade como buena directora que era

"De hecho tuvimos un pequeño problema… ¿puedes venir un momento Tsunade?" dijo Kakashi mientras hacía una seña a los demás para que se quedaran en sus lugares… cuando Tsunade y Kakashi salieron del autobús…

"¿Cómo que se descompuso el autobús!" exclamó Tsunade

"shhh… no hagas mucho ruido… además, yo no tengo la culpa de que no tengamos suficiente presupuesto para conseguir uno mejor ¬¬" le reprochó el sensei

"bueno está bien…" dijo la directora ya más tranquila porque se sintió culpable "podemos dormir aquí hoy… pero mañana arreglamos el autobús y salimos de nuevo…"

"verás, ese es el problema…" replicó Kakashi

"¿cuál?"

"que no sé en donde rayos estamos"

"¿QUÉ!" gritó Tsunade a todo pulmón haciendo que varios estudiantes y maestros sacaran la cabeza por la ventanilla del autobús para ver que pasaba

"pues eso… pero no grites, si no, los vas a alterar…"

"pero se van a alterar de algún modo…"

Ino había estado escuchando todo (en todo momento 'para la oreja') pegada a la ventanilla… y en cuanto se enteró bien de las cosas comenzó a gritar como una histérica por todo el camión:

"¡Estamos perdidos¡no puede ser! "

"¿Qué!" preguntaron varios estudiantes y maestros a la vez

"¡no puede ser nos pasará igual que en la película!" gritó un rubio (ya se imaginan quien ¬¬) "¡todos vamos a morir! TT"

"Tranquilízate baka…" le dijo Sasuke, pero como estaba lejos del lugar de Naruto agregó: "Kiba ¿puedes darle un golpe a Naruto de mi parte?"

Kiba en seguida le pegó un golpe en la cabeza a Naruto que estaba en shock…

"no hay ramen, no hay ramen, no hay ramen, no hay ramen…" se repetía desconsolado

"Naruto-kun…" murmuró Hinata

"¡Que patético es todo esto!" dijo Temari

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado... lo hice un poco corto... pero la verdad es que he pasado por un bloqueo 'pos-examen'... y la isnpiración simplemente no venía a mí TT... por favor déjenme sus reviews que ellos son los que me dan la fuerza! xD... Por cierto, como se habrán dado cuenta cambié un poco el nombre de 2 películas: la de 'Drácula' (que siempre lo están resucitando y haciendo más películas) y 'El proyecto de la bruja de Blair' (pero no le pude cambiar muy bien el nombre porque no se me ocurrió otro mejor), el nombre de la primera película me salió naturalmente, es que he visto varias películas de terror que tienen un nombre exagerado y por eso se me ocurrió ese 'nombresote'... bueno... espero sus reviews (¡por favor! xD). Aquí respondo los que me llegaron:**

**hae** **uchiha:** Gracias por dejarme tu review... me alegra que te guste... respecto a lo de las parejas pues con ino y shika ta vez haya algo... pero tal vez habrá un triángulo amoroso con Temari (nunca se sabe xD)... que bueno que te guste y ojalá también te haya gustado este cap... xD

**Mariah** **Haruno:** jeje que bueno que te gustó...lo de el diario de Neji... creo que másadelante lo pondré...gracias por tu review! y pues sí... el sasusaku es seguro (me encanta esa pareja)... pero respecto a las demás no séque hacer todavía... irán saliendo solitas... xD... Saludos...

**Aki Chan:**¡Que bueno que te guste! los otros profes eran 'extras' que contraté especialmente para este fic xD... jejeje... pues eranotros profesores que inventé para queellos no fueran losúnicos que disfutaran de este 'hermoso' campamento...muchasgraciaspor tu review!

**verox:** Esuna buena idea... celos, envidia, intriga...jeje...me gustan tus sugerencias... Que bueno que te hayagustado el cap... ojalá que este también sea de tu agrado... pronto empezaré a sacar a las parejas... aunque creo que lo más probable sea un triángulo amoroso... xD. Gracias por tu review!


	4. Sobre los amores

Perdonen por la tardanza! xD... En este capítulo les quedará mas o menos claro cuales serán los triángulos, cuadrados... (y demás figuras geométricas xD) amorosos... Espero que les guste. ¡Gracias por todos sus reviews! que me dan muchos ánimos para seguir...

**Nota:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen u.u

* * *

**cap. 4 Sobre los amores**

"¡Qué patético es todo esto!" dijo Temari

"Mantengan la calma" les pidió Tsunade que había entrado al camión "no pasa nada, mañana nos vamos al campamento de nuevo y llegaremos en menos de 2 horas"

"¡Pero Kakashi-sensei dijo que estábamos perdidos!" dijo Ino

"Gracias Ino, tu siempre tan 'oportuna'" murmuró Kakashi

"Bueno, pero no me van a decir que tienen miedo de quedarse en el bosque" los provocó Tsunade

"¡Claro que no!" dijo Lee sonriendo y cegando casi a todos en el camión (por su deslumbrante sonrisa) "Naruto y yo somos los más valientes ¿cierto Naruto?"

Pero Naruto estaba sentado en el piso del camión abrazando sus rodillas y repitiendo una y otra vez:

"no hay ramen, no hay ramen, no hay ramen…"

"… este bueno… yo soy muy valiente" corrigió Lee

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" preguntó Itachi

"Nos vamos a adentrar un poco en el bosque, porque es peligroso dormirse cerca de aquí, pueden haber ladrones…"

"¡o puede estar la 'Bruja de Milen'!" gritó Naruto aterrorizado

"… si como sea…" interrumpió Neji "¿por qué no simplemente nos dormimos aquí en el camión?"

"Pues verás Neji" le empezó a decir Anko "tal vez porque los asientos son muy duros para poder dormir, o también puede ser porque el baño apesta a rayos, incluso porque mañana Sasuke y Sakura podrían amanecer muertos porque la televisión se les caerá encima, o tal vez porque…"

"¬¬ ya entendí" la interrumpió Neji "no tienes porque ser tan explícita…"

"bueno, que no se diga más" dijo Gai igual de entusiasta que siempre "de todos modos esto iba a ser un campamento así que nos podremos divertir…"

"claro, lo dices porque tú nos metiste en esto" le dijo Kakashi

"¡Claro que no! Es sólo que la juventud es algo muy valioso y hay que aprovecharla al máximo TT" dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y un atardecer detrás

Cuando se quitó el atardecer y volvió a aparecer la noche, Kisame dijo:

"O.O ¿Cómo hizo eso?" comentó sorprendido "me gustaría poder hacer que un atardecer apareciera"

"Bueno chicos" anunció Kurenai "saquen sus bolsas de dormir y vámonos, por hoy no armaremos tiendas de campaña, eso lo haremos mañana"

"¿eso quiere decir que si nos quedaremos aquí?" preguntó Tenten

"Pues que otra opción nos queda más que aprovechar…" dijo Kakashi "así que vámonos de una vez"

Diciendo esto todos bajaron del autobús (Lee y Kiba iban sujetando a Naruto que seguía en 'shock') y se dirigieron al interior del bosque, cuando ya todos estuvieron juntos, Asuma y Kurenai se fueron a buscar leña para encender la fogata, cuando ya estuvo encendida todos se pusieron alrededor de ella… y se acostaron en sus sacos de dormir, varios se mantenían despiertos (era la 1 de la mañana) menos Gai, Kakashi, Anko, Tsunade, Asuma, Chouji, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara (N/a: recordemos que sí duerme en este fic xD) que ya se habían dormido.

Sakura estaba al lado de Sasuke tratando de sacarle plática, mientras los demás seguían comentando la película, para molestar a Naruto que ya estaba un poco más tranquilo…

"está muy bella la noche ¿verdad Sasuke?" le preguntaba Sakura

"hmp…" fue el único sonido emitido por Sasuke

"¿Qué te pareció la película?" preguntó la pelirrosa

"bien…"

"¿crees que mañana podamos estar algún tiempo juntos?"

"…" Sasuke no contestó, pero Itachi que estaba al lado de Sakura escuchando todo, le dijo:

"Si mi hermano no quiere yo sí…"

"bueno…" dijo Sakura vacilando

"¡claro que no puede!" interrumpió Sasuke incorporándose de repente

"¿y eso por qué?" preguntó Itachi desafiante

"porque… porque… ¡ella va a estar conmigo!"

"¿qué?" preguntó la pelirrosa

INNER SAKURA¡Sasuke caerá rendido a mis pies¡Je!

"Lo que oíste, lo pensé mejor y si quiero estar contigo… aunque sólo un rato" dijo en voz baja para que Itachi no escuchara

"¡De acuerdo Sasuke!" dijo emocionada

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Al día siguiente Naruto despertó a las 11 de la mañana y todos seguían dormidos, así que se le ocurrió darles un pequeño susto en venganza por haberlo molestado la noche anterior… Rápidamente fue al camión y abrió una de las bolsas de salsa de tomate y se la puso en el cuello en la cara y manos, cuando ya estuvo listo se fue arrastrando hacia donde estaba Itachi y se lo sacudió fuertemente mientras gritaba:

"¡Ayuda por favor¡me desangro¡la bruja de Milen se quiere comer mi cerebro!"

Itachi abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse a Naruto con manchas rojas que parecían sangre en todo el cuerpo y dio un grito que hizo que todos menos Shikamaru abrieran los ojos de repente…

"¿Qué pasa!" preguntó Tsunade alarmada mirando hacia todos lados, hasta que por fin dio con Naruto y dio un grito, horrorizada… lo mismo pasó con los demás…hasta que Naruto empezó a reír a carcajadas…

"¡nunca pensé que Itachi fuera un gatito asustadizo!" decía entre risas "¡deberían de haber visto sus caras!" Todos se abalanzaron sobre Naruto y le pegaron un golpe.

"¿Qué pasó aquí?" pregunto Shikamaru adormilado cuando se levantó

"el idiota de Naruto se bañó en salsa de tomate ¬¬" le respondió Temari

"Bueno chicos" anunció la directora "dejémonos de incidentes 'grotescos' " miró enfadada a Naruto "y vamos a dividirnos para hacer las cosas: Sasuke, Itachi, Sakura e Ino irán a explorar el terreno y averiguarán si hay peligros para ver si podemos quedarnos aquí"

Los 4 asintieron y se fueron juntos mientras los demás esperaban por lo que la directora les iba a pedir que hicieran…

"Gaara, Hinata, Naruto y Kisame irán a un río que queda cerca de aquí y recolectarán la suficiente agua para todos"

Cuando la directora les hubo entregado unas botellas para que recolectaran el agua, prosiguió…

"Kiba, Temari, Shikamaru, Kankuro y Chouji irán a recolectar mucha leña para que ya no tengamos que regresar en la noche"

Kiba comenzó a reírse y la directora lo miró enfadada

"¿De qué te ríes kiba?"

"n.n U es que parece como si nos estuviera nombrando caballeros o algo así"

"O.o bueno… continuemos" dijo Tsunade "Lee, Neji y Tenten ayudarán a bajar todas las cosas del camión y nosotros (los maestros) armaremos las tiendas de campaña" Lee se emocionó por lo que tenían que hacer mientras que Neji y Tenten asentían con desgana, ya que a ellos les había tocado la peor tarea…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ino, Itachi, Sasuke y Sakura llevaban caminando más de media hora y no habían visto ningún peligro (excepto por una ardilla maniaca que le había mordido la cabeza a Ino). El terreno parecía el ideal para acampar y los árboles eran altos y les daban suficiente sombra…

"Bien, creo que ya es hora de regresar" dijo Sasuke "no hay ningún peligro"

"estoy de acuerdo hermanito, pero… ¿alguien sabe qué camino hay que tomar?"

PLOF (todos cayeron al suelo)

"creo que es por allá" dijo Ino señalando hacia el norte

"No cerda… es por allá" la contradijo Sakura a la vez que señalaba la dirección contraria a la que decía Ino

"¡Cállate frentuda!" le espetó Ino… Sasuke e Iachi se miraron con resignación y siguieron otro camino

"¡Espera Sasuke-kuuun!" le gritaba Ino mientras lo abrazaba, Sakura puso una cara demoníaca

"parece que te gusta mi hermano ¿no?" le preguntó Itachi

"… bueno… sí" le respondió con nerviosismo "pero ¿por qué lo quieres saber?"

"solo preguntaba" respondió mirando hacia otro lado

ITACHI: _"Esta chica me gusta mucho, lástima que el idiota de mi hermano no le haga caso… aunque pensándolo bien, si Sasuke no la quiere yo podré hacer el intento ¿no?"_

"ah…" respondió Sakura. Se hizo un silencio incómodo y luego Itachi comenzó a hablar de nuevo:

"Eres muy bonita ¿sabes?" le dijo tratando de coquetearle

"¿intentas seducirme?" le preguntó con una sonrisa

"¿yo?... ¡que va! Si sólo te estoy diciendo la verdad"

"esto yo…"

En ese momento Sasuke por fin se pudo librar del abrazo de Ino y volteó a ver a Sakura e Itachi que en ese momento debían estar platicando sobre algo muy entretenido, porque Sakura estaba muy roja… sin saber exactamente porqué, Sasuke comenzó a sentir enojo y se acercó a ellos…

"¡Hey Itachi!" le dijo "¿no te parece que deberías guiarnos tú?"

"¿no ves que estoy ocupado hermanito?"

Sasuke le regaló una mirada asesina pero aún así no perdió la compostura…

"no veo que estés ocupado, lo que si veo es que estás incomodando a la pobre de Sakura"

"¡cállate baka!" le respondió Itachi enojado

"bueno, no vale la pena pelear por culpa de la frentuda" interrumpió Ino

Los 2 hermanos se miraron con furia y comenzaron a caminar delante de las chicas que se miraron desconcertadas…

"no voy a dejar que me arruines esto Sasuke"susurró Itachi

"¿y qué tanto interés tienes ahora en Sakura?" contestó Sasuke en voz baja también

"Lo siento, pero yo te pregunté si la querías y me dijiste que no…"

"ya, pero ella me quiere a mí"

"¿no me irás a decir que te gusta?" le preguntó Itachi

"¡claro que no! Pero no me gusta que la molestes"

"sí claro…"

"ni sueñes que vas a ganar"

"¿Así que es una competencia?"

"tómalo como quieras" le espetó Sasuke dando por terminada la conversación

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mientras tanto, Gaara, Hinata, Naruto y Kisame acababan de llegar al río y se disponían a llenar las botellas de agua…

"¿por qué no lo haces tú Kisame?" preguntó el rubio "ya que eres un tiburón podrás visitar a tus amigos marinos"

"O.o ¡yo no soy un tiburón!" le espetó Kisame indignado

"pues pareces… bueno, como sea¡hay que recoger el agua¿Qué dices Hinata?"

"Esto… ¡sí Naruto-kun!" exclamó sonrojándose levemente (Hinata ya no era tan tímida pero a veces volvía a serlo, en especial con Naruto)

Gaara los observó levantando una ceja…

"¿vienes Gaara?" preguntó Hinata

"sí…"

Cuando ya hubieron recolectado suficiente agua, Naruto y Kisame comenzaron a pelear porque Naruto insistía diciendo que Kisame era un tiburón… así que Hinata se decidió a hablarle a Gaara…

"Hola… Gaara-kun…" le dijo en cuanto hubo llegado cerca de él

"No me digas –kun…" respondió el pelirrojo

"perdón…"

"no tienes que disculparte" le dijo Gaara mirándola a los ojos

"…"

"…"

Durante ese instante de silencio, Hinata bajó la mirada apenada, de alguna manera Gaara le caía bien… pero en ese momento se sentía incómoda por el silencio…

"¿te gusta Naruto?" le preguntó Gaara de inmediato con una sonrisa burlona (al ver como Kisame agarraba a Naruto de los pies y lo sacudía de cabeza)

"… es un buen chico…" respondió Hinata muy roja

"No me respondiste a la pregunta"

"yo…"

"¿Te está molestando Hinata-chan!" gritó Naruto (que ya se había zafado de Kisame) corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos

"No… ¿por qué lo dices Naruto-kun?" preguntó Hinata extrañada

"¬¬ es que se te está acercando mucho…" respondió el rubio con una nota de enfado en la voz.

En ese momento Hinata se dio cuenta de cómo estaban… Hinata estaba recargada en un árbol y Gaara tenía su cara muy cerca de la de ella en el intento de que respondiera su pregunta… Hinata se separó rápidamente…

"le estaba preguntando si a ella le gusta…" pero no pudo terminar porque Hinata interrumpió

"que… si… me gustaban las lentejas ¿no es así?" dijo Hinata

"sí, eso" respondió Gaara mirando desconcertado a Hinata

"ah… más te vale, no quiero que te le acerques a Hinata-chan"

Los dos chicos se dirigieron miradas asesinas entre sí…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El equipo de Kiba, Temari, Shikamaru, Kankuro y Chouji estaba recojiendo toda la leña que podía…

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" dijo Shikamaru dirigiéndose a Temari que estaba a punto de caerse por tanta leña

"¿no sería demasiado problemático para ti?"

"a decir vedad, sí, pero puedo hacer una excepción contigo…" le dijo sonriéndole

"Gracias…" dijo pasándole un poco de leña para poder caminar mejor

"¿qué le pasa a Shikamaru?" comentó Kiba aprovechando que Shikamaru estaba muy ocupado con Temari

"Parece que le gusta mi hermana" le dijo Kankuro

"pero eso sería 'demasiado problemático' para él ¿no?" insistió Kiba

"creo que no…" comentó Chouji "la que me preocupa es Ino…"

"¿Ino que tiene que ver?" dijo Kiba

"porque Ino se va a poner celosa… en el fondo ella quiere a Shikamaru…"

"estás loco…" dijo Kiba sin creer lo que Chouji acababa de decir. Akamaru lanzó un ladrido de aprobación.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lee, Neji y Tenten estaban entrando y saliendo del autobús mientras sacaban las cosas…

"¿por qué nos tuvo que tocar lo más aburrido?" se quejaba Tenten

"¿aburrido?" preguntó Lee "¡para mí es un orgullo que Gai-sensei me confíe algo tan importante! TT" dijo con lágrimas de alegría

"¬¬ U está loco por Gai-sensei" murmuró Tenten

"¿por qué no nos paramos a descansar?" dijo la chica mientras se sentaba bajo un árbol, Neji y Lee la imitaron…

"Oye Lee…" dijo Tenten después de un rato "¿todavía te gusta Sakura?"

"es muy bonita, pero… me dí cuenta de que estoy enamorado de alguien más…"

"¿y se puede saber quién es?" dijo Neji intrigado

"creo que no se los puedo decir por ahora, especialmente a ti Tenten… pero ¡prometo que haré todo lo posible por conquistarla! TT"

"ù.ú ¿por qué especialmente a Tenten?" inquirió Neji un poco molesto

"porque… porque sí…¿estás enamorada de alguien Tenten?" dijo Lee de repente

"esto…" miró a Neji "creo que sí, sólo que él no me quiere…"

Neji giró la cara para mirarla:

"¿y se lo has dicho?" le preguntó. Lee y Tenten lo miraron extrañados

"No… pero yo sé que él no me quiere"

"¡no te preocupes Tenten! Eres muy hermosa y seguro que hay muchos que se morirían por tenerte" dijo Lee

"O.O gracias Lee" dijo Tenten muy sorprendida, Lee nunca le había hablado así

"Será mejor que sigamos bajando las cosas" dijo Neji poniéndose de pie, parecía muy enfadado

TENTEN: _"¿qué le pasará a Neji"

* * *

_

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! Por favor dejen reviews... Creo que próximamente pondré escenas un poco más subiditas de todo, claro, si ustedes quieren xD... podré poner juegos, etc... Aquí ya vieron un poco como estará el asunto de las parejas y triángulos amorosos¡Gracias por sus reviews! espero que me sigan mandando más... Aquí los contesto:**

**Temari-Shikamaru:** Jajaja bueno sí, pero Kisame no le mueve ni un pelo a Temari así que no te preocupes xD... espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.  
**Leo Black Le-fay:** No te preocupes jeje no les haré nada... a mí me caen bien todos (menos Kabuto y un poco Orochimaru xD) pero no aparecen en este fic... Saludos... xD  
**AyumiUchihaHaruno:** Que bueno que te guste! Sí, pobre Naruto, sin ramen... pero creo que encontrará un buen sustituto del ramen... ya verás... jeje  
**celi-chan:**Perdona la tardanza n.n U... espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, y no te preocupes porque habrá sasusaku! Prometo que actualizaré más rápido...xD  
**Sasu** **Kitsune:** Jaja... si este Gai sensei siempre con sus cosas xD... pues si habrá romance... digo, romance con humor, pero habrá romance jeje xD  
**Mariah Haruno:** Jeje... pues por lo pronto Naruto ya empezó a sufrir por la 'Bruja de milen' xD espero que te haya gustado este capítulo... Gracias por tu review!  
**nejitenten:** Gracias por tu review me dio muchos ánimos... pues respecto a lo del diario de Neji... se verá un poco más adelante... por ahora viste que a lo mejor se hace un triángulo nejitenlee... pero pues Neji siempre será Neji XD Pd. Espero que sigas con tus fics que soy tu fan!  
**tsubasa89:** Jeje si y se quedarán perdidos xD... de ahora en adelante trataré de actualizar más seguido... Saludos... xD Gracias por tu review!  
**sccmar:** ¡Concedido! jeje pues habrá un triángulo sasusakuita es la primera vez que hago uno jeje xD espero que te guste... Respecto a lo de Gaara pues no te puedo asegurar que esté solito porque a lo mejor forma parte de un triángulo amoroso... xD  
**Dark Rinoa Chan:** Pues de las 2 parejas que me dijiste creo que pondré un poco de cada una... aunque Gaara y Hinata pues... creo que habrá un tercero en discordia (Naruto) y no sé con quien se quedará xD... Saludos...xD  
**Rain:** Jeje... pues lo de la pareja... creo que habrá triángulo amoroso... (habrá muchos triángulos amorosos)... y ahí se verá! que bueno que te gustó lo de las películas... y que te guste mi fic! muchas gracias!


	5. Una fiesta sin inhibiciones

¡Hola de nuevo! aquí está el capítulo 5... espero que les guste, como les había dicho, en este capítulo todos se van a "soltar un poco..." xD

Nota: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me petenecen TT

* * *

**Cap. 5 Una fiesta sin inhibiciones**

Ya les había llegado la tarde y aún no acababan de arreglar las cosas, todos ya habían regresado de sus respectivas tareas, pero lo que les costaba trabajo era armar las tiendas de campaña…

-¡Ya está! – exclamó Naruto emocionado cuando terminó de armar su casa de campaña

-¬¬ Naruto – dijo Sasuke – esa casa está deforme

-¡Calla baka! – Respondió – Esta es la mejor casa del mundo

-Claro, y yo soy la abuelita de Batman

-No me extrañaría – respondió el rubio

-¿Qué dijiste!

-Lo que escuchaste, además tu no estás haciendo nada, solo estás ahí sentado

-Si no mal recuerdo yo ya había armado mi casa y tú te caíste encima y la tiraste

-¡Eso fue porque la hiciste muy débil!

-¡Cuidado 'La bruja de Milen' está detrás de ti! – gritó Sasuke

-¿Dónde! – Preguntó Naruto alarmado abrazando a Kakashi que estaba a su lado – Maldito Sasuke ¬¬ - dijo al darse cuenta del engaño

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Al llegar la noche todos estaban exhaustos de tanto batallar para armar las casas, pero al menos lo habían logrado… En ese momento todos sen encontraban alrededor de la fogata asando malvaviscos…

-Hay que hacer algo – dijo Kankuro (N/a: No sé porqué Kankuro siempre es el que pone el desorden)

-Sí… ¿pero qué? – preguntó Temari que también estaba aburrida

-¡Ya sé! – Exclamó un emocionado Gai - ¡Cantemos canciones de campamento!

-¡NO! – respondieron todos (menos Lee) al unísono

-¿Qué tal si… las chicas se ponen su bikini y empezamos a disfrutar? – dijo un pervertido Jiraiya comenzando a sangrar por la nariz de tan solo imaginarlo

-¡Pervertido! – gritó Tsunade y le pegó un golpe en la cabeza

-Ya sé… - anunció Kankuro con cara perversa – espérenme un momento que les traeré una pequeña sorpresa… - diciendo esto se desapareció de ahí

-Y esa fue la última vez que volvimos a ver a Kankuro… - dijo Kiba con voz macabra

-¡Cállate idiota! – Dijo Ino - ¿Qué cosa irá a traer?

-Sea lo que sea no creo que sea nada bueno – respondió Gaara

Al cabo de un rato Kankuro regresó cargando con dificultad una caja… cuando llegó hacia donde estaban los demás, pudieron ver lo que era: sake…

-¿Qué estás pensando Kankuro? – Le reclamó su hermana – ¿no ves que estamos con los maestros?

-A nosotros no nos importa… - respondieron casi todos los maestros a excepción de Tsunade

-Pues a mi sí – los cortó la directora

-Vamos Tsunade – le dijo Kakashi – no me irás a decir que te vas a negar a una copita de sake…

-Bueno, yo…

-Delicioso sake… - le siguió diciendo Kakashi – piénsalo Tsunade… además sus padres no tienen por qué enterarse de nada… ¿o ustedes les van a decir chicos? – preguntó

-¡No¿Cómo cree? – respondieron la mayoría de los alumnos

-Siendo así – dijo Tsunade

-Que no se diga más querida directora… - dijo Kankuro sacando una botella de sake y sirviéndosela en un vaso a Tsunade

-¬¬U ¿Qué clase de maestros tenemos? – comentó Tenten

De pronto Kankuro se desapareció de nuevo regresando con una radio de pilas que puso a todo volumen

-¿Así que ya veías preparado? – le preguntó Gaara

-Ya sabes hermanito… uno siempre tiene que venir preparado

Al principio, nadie se animaba a bailar, porque les daba demasiada vergüenza hacerlo ahí, puesto que no había nadie en el centro de la 'pista' y además nadie estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol

-Vamos ¿por qué no prueban el sake? – Dijo Kankuro un poco borracho - ¿acaso me encuentro con gatitos asustadizos?

-¡Claro que no! – respondió Itachi y se bebió de golpe un vaso de sake

Al ver esto, todos empezaron a tomar y por consecuencia, a 'aflojarse' un poco más… Ino estaba muy borracha ya (y eso que apenas llevaba 2 vasos), estaba corriendo hacia el interior del bosque…

-Que problemática es… - dijo Shikamaru yendo hacia ella tratando de calmarla

-No te preocupes por ella – susurró al oído Temari también un poco 'tomada', pero lo dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que Ino la escuchara

-¡Ya te oí rubia teñida! – le gritó

-¿Teñida yo? – comentó Temari con sarcasmo - ¡por favor! Si eres tú la que es más artificial que… el agua de melón en sobrecitos

-¿agua de melón en sobrecitos? – preguntó Shikamaru divertido

-fue lo único que se me ocurrió – dijo Temari acercándosele peligrosamente

-Oye muñequita – gritó Ino – aléjate de Shikamaru porque si no te daré una paliza que nunca olvidarás

-Estas ya están más borrachas que nada – suspiró Shikamaru resignado

-Siente mi pasión – dijo Ino aventándose a Shikamaru y besándolo como podía

-¡Déjalo cerda! – gritó Temari también aventándose hacia Shikamaru, sólo que ella se subió encima de él rodeándolo con sus piernas, provocando que el vestido se le alzara

-¡Shikamaru te amooo! – dijo Temari invitándolo a tomar sake, al principio Shikamaru se rehusó, pero después empezó a tomar más… al cabo de unos minutos Temari, Shikamaru e Ino estaban amontonados en el piso…

-¡Qué sexy Temari! – gritó Sakura subiéndose a una silla y comenzando a bailar de una manera muy provocativa, invitando a Hinata que se había desinhibido completamente debido al alcohol

Las 2 chicas comenzaron a bailar… Sakura comenzó a subirse poco a poco el vestido, cuando el vestido estaba ya muy arriba una mano impidió que se lo siguiera subiendo:

-¡Sakura tápate que te va a dar algo! – exclamó Sasuke tratando de bajarla de la silla

-Hermanito, deja que dé el espectáculo – dijo Itachi jalando a Sasuke e incitándolo a beber más sake aún

Cuando Sasuke estaba ya más borracho, comenzó a animar a Sakura para que se siguiera subiendo el vestido…

Los maestros ya eran caso perdido: Jiraiya y Tsunade hablaban como los mejores amigos del mundo y Jiraiya le decía que había creído ver un tatuaje en la espalda de Tsunade y le decía que se subiera la blusa para verlo mejor…

Asuma y Kurenai, ya habían desparecido de ahí, pero se escuchaban unos ruidos muy extraños (N/a: me imagino que ya sabrán a que me refiero) provenientes de una casa de campaña… Kakashi y Anko se estaban besando… y Gai… bueno, Gai estaba cantando a todo pulmón sin importarle que ya estuvieran escuchando música…

Volviendo con los alumnos… Sakura ya estaba con el vestido a la altura de la garganta y Sasuke se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaba ella para bajarla de la silla… comenzó a besarla muy apasionadamente… Sakura muy animada también comenzando a quitarle la ropa…

-¡Ey, ey hermanito! – gritó Itachi de repente interrumpiéndolos – déjenme a mí también y de un golpe sacó a Sasuke y el comenzó a besar a Sakura que ni cuenta se había dado del cambio de pareja debido al alcohol

Mientras tanto… Hinata seguía bailando sola… pero pronto notó una presencia detrás suya que comenzó a besarla en el cuello… cuando se dio cuenta… ¡era Kankuro!... pero no tardó mucho tiempo, porque después llegó Gaara que lo apartó de un empujón y empezaba a platicar con ella (de puras incoherencias porque estaban perdidos)

Kisame había perdido la razón casi por completo y le estaba declarando su amor a Akamaru… mientras Kiba estaba muy entretenido viendo a Ino, Shikamaru y Temari revolcarse en el piso muy a gusto…

* * *

**Hasta aquí está el capítulo 5, espero que les guste xD... por fin ya me aceptaron los guiones porque ya estaba harta de poner comillas xD... No se preocupen que continuaré con su fiesta... ya que no puse a todos en este capítulo: faltó ver que hacían Lee, Tenten, Neji y Naruto, así como también ver que pasaba con los demás y averiguar como amanecerán... xD juajuajua (risa macabra) Muchas gracias por leerme! y gracias a todos por sus reviews: Aquí los respondo:**

**Leo Black Le-fay:**Jajaja tienes mucha razón... hace tiempo yo le había hecho esa observación a una amiga y se me olvidó por completo xD...  
**Saku Kitsune:** Jaja si a mí también me da miedo por lo que pueda pasar xD... pero no te preocupes creo que no habrá InoChouji por el momento, lo que pasa es que quería poner el punto de partida para iniciar el triángulo InoShikaTema xD...  
**sccmar:** De nada por lo de sasusakuita! fue una muy buena sugerencia xD... Gaara... que lindo es xD... espero que te guste en el triángulo en el que lo puse  
**Yurie-Yumi:** Jaja cuantas preguntas... todas se responderán a su debido tiempo xD Gracias por dejarmetú review!... y sí, a Naruto le mola Hinata (y también la bruja de Milen xD)  
**Ten-chan:** estoy de acuerdo contigo... NejiTen es una de las mejores parejas xD... Gracias por tu review! espero que este capítylo te haya gustado!  
**Karura-chan:** Que bueno que te guste! Jaja... yo también tengo mi lado pervertido (como ya te habrás dado cuenta ¬¬) sí... estoy de acuerdo sasusaku power! jaja  
**RiMi:** Muchas gracias por tu review! a mí también me gusta mucho tu ficde 'promesas de arena'... espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado xD...  
**tsubasa89:** jejeNeji y Sasuke celosos... a mí también me encantaría que pasara en la serie xD... muchas gracias por dejarme reviews!  
**Yami no Goddess:** De ahora en adelante espero poner más romance ¡Que me encanta! que bueno que te guste el capítulo y las parejas... en este no demoré tanto creo jeje


	6. ¿Una masa humana?

¡Hola! Aquí está el capítulo 6... pasa el resto de la fiesta y la mitad de el día siguiente, este capítulo lo hice un poco más largo para así compensar la demora... MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! Que me animaron bastante, espero que esta capítulo también les guste!

Nota: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (desgraciadamente TT)

* * *

**Cap. 6 ¿Una masa humana?**

Kisame había perdido la razón casi por completo y le estaba declarando su amor a Akamaru… mientras Kiba estaba muy entretenido viendo a Ino, Shikamaru y Temari revolcarse en el piso muy a gusto manoseándose entre todos, sólo se escuchaban cosas como:

-¡Oye cerda quítame tus manos de encima! – exclamaba Temari

-Ni que me gustara ponerlas encima de ti...

-¡Chicas dejen de discutir y sigan donde estaban! – decía un Shikamaru ya muy borracho y para nada aburrido

Mientras tanto había otro 'trío dinámico' que estaba la mar de divertido…

-¡Eso es Tenten! – animaba Lee que estaba viendo (junto con Neji) uno de los provocativos bailes de la chica

-Ven conmigo Lee – le dijo la chica tendiéndole una mano e invitándolo a bailar – pero tú no te quedes ahí sentado Neji ¡Baila con nosotros!

Y así comenzaron a bailar los 3 con Lee detrás de Tenten y Neji delante de ella quedando así hechos como un 'sandwich'. En ocasiones Neji le metía mano de más a Tenten que como estaba muy borracha no lo detenía en lo absoluto.

-Neji – le susurró la chica al oído – No sabía que tuvieras esos 'instintos' – después de decir esto los 2 se besaron apasionadamente, tanto que en algún momento parecía que se iban a quedar sin aire, por lo que Lee, que estaba detrás de Tenten, se sintió algo desplazado (N/a: bueno, no se 'sintió' más bien 'fue' desplazado)

-Oye Tenten – le dijo Lee besándole el cuello – ¡Yo también quiero!

-¿Qué te pasa a ti! – le dijo enfadada - ¿no ves que estoy con Neji?

-¡PERO TE AMO! –gritó el chico de las mallas que ya estaba completamente borracho

-¡Eso es Lee! – exclamó Gai levantando el pulgar - ¡saca tus bajos instintos ¡Disfruta de tu juventud!

-¡kyyyaa! – gritó Tenten al sentir que Lee la estaba manoseando de más

-¡Lo siento Tenten!

Al cabo de un rato el trío bebió más y más sake hasta que a Tenten y a Neji especialmente, les subió la temperatura y estaban sentados en una silla en una posición bastante comprometedora: Neji estaba sentado con Tenten encima de él rodeándolo con ambas piernas mientras se besaban y tocaban por todas partes… de vez en cuando Lee se acercaba a ella, pero estaba tan borracho que ni cuenta se daba de lo que hacía la parejita…

Mientras tanto Naruto al ver que Hinata y Gaara estaban charlando muy divertidos se sintió desplazado y corrió (como podía porque se estaba tambaleando) junto a la chica de ojos blancos:

-Hinata... hic... ¿quieres bailar?

-Claro Naruto…

-Pero ella está conmigo – dijo Gaara un poco más desinhibido debido al exceso de alcohol

-Pero ya me dijo que sí

-Bueno chicos tengo para los 2

-Bueno, si es así – exclamó el rubio

Y los 3 se pararon a bailar lo más atrevido que les fue posible porque mientras bailaban se toqueteaban mutuamente (más bien a Hinata que era la que estaba en medio)…

-¡Gaara! – Gritó Kankuro al ver como estaban los 3 – ¡ese es mi hermano!

Regresando con Sasuke, Sakura e Itachi… Sasuke había logrado que Itachi soltara a Sakura y ahora él era el que la estaba besando y por que no decirlo, quitándole la ropa y poniendo las cosas aún más candentes…

-Sasuke – decía Sakura entre besos pero pronto pasó algo que hizo que todo eso se volviera una locura…

Shikamaru, Temari e Ino que estaban muy a gusto revolcándose en el piso, estaban muy cerca de donde estaban Sasuke, Sakura e Itachi, así que se juntaron los 2 tríos y comenzaron a besarse Ino con Itachi, Sakura con Sasuke y Shikamaru con Temari, cambiando ocasionalmente de pareja… pero pronto Jiraiya y Tsunade se unieron al grupo que estaba muy entretenido y Jiraiya aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad que tenía para meterle mano a alguna de las chicas.

Lee, al ver como estaban todos ahí, quiso entrar e interrumpió a Tenten y a Neji, (que ya estaba sin camisa) para decirles que se unieran al grupo, y como se veía muy entretenido, así lo hicieron formando un grupo mucho más grande, todos revolcándose en el piso…

-¡Eso es Lee! – exclamaba Tsunade que se estaba besando con el chico

Kiba, Kankuro y Kisame (N/a: el trío de las "K") veían todo con envidia, hasta que Kiba les dijo:

-¿y por qué nos quedamos aquí? – hay que unirnos a los demás

-¡Así se habla! – gritó Kankuro emocionado

-Pues vamos – aprobó Kisame

Y así los 3 también se unieron al grupo creando una especie de 'masa humana' en la que ya ni se distinguía quien estaba con quien; sólo faltaban el trío de Naruto, Hinata y Gaara y las otras 2 parejas de maestros (Kakashi, Anko, Asuma y Kurenai)… ah, y también Gai…

-Vamos Hinata parece divertido – la invitó el rubio viendo con una expresión curiosa a todos revolcándose y besándose, pero cuando se volteó a ver a Hinata, vio que ella estaba muy entretenida besándose con Gaara que ya le había quitado la blusa…

-¡Deja a Hinata! – le espetó Naruto

-Pero si yo no le estoy haciendo nada

-¡Ven conmigo Hinata! – gritó el rubio mientras cargaba a la kunoichi y se la llevaba hacia la 'masa humana' con Gaara persiguiéndolos… Al ver esto Gai se unió a los demás, sólo que nadie le hacía caso, así que nada más estaba deambulando por ahí a ver quien quería estar con él…

El bosque era una locura, tanto que Asuma y Kurenai asomaron sus cabezas por la tienda de campaña medio desvestidos y se quedaron de piedra al ver a todos besándose tirados en el piso y con ropas botadas por todos lados, así que decidieron unirse también… ahora los únicos que faltaban eran Kakashi y Anko que estaban muy entretenidos y no escuchaban nada…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Al día siguiente, sólo se escuchaba la radio de pilas con la música del día anterior y levantó a Kiba que estaba cerca de ahí…

-Pero que ruido es este – se quejó agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos y apagó la radio

Cuando hubo tomado unos cuantos vasos de agua se dio cuenta de cómo estaban todos… y de cómo estaba él: sólo tenía su ropa interior. Así que corrió a buscar su ropa entre todas las que estaban ahí…

- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo con incredulidad al ver una tanga con estampado de leopardo

-¡Eso es mío! – gritó Lee que también se había levantado – ¡es mi ropa sexy!

Lee estaba cerca de un árbol con su traje verde puesto alrededor de su cintura para cubrir su desnudez, nadie estaba cerca de él. Así que se vistió y corrió con Kiba para ir a levantar a los demás…

-¿en dónde estará Hinata? – preguntó Kiba – no la veo por ningún lado

-ayer la vi con Gaara y con Naruto – dijo Kankuro saliendo de una tienda de campaña

-¿Con quién dormiste? – le preguntó Lee con una sonrisa picarona

-Bah, con nadie – se quejó el chico – siempre pasa lo mismo, yo soy el que pone el desorden y nunca pasa nada conmigo

-¡Kyyyyaaaa! – se escuchó un grito

-¿Qué fue eso? – preguntaron Kurenai y Asuma alarmados asomando su cabeza por la tienda de campaña

-¿un grito? – sugirió Kiba con sarcasmo

Rápidamente Kurenai se vistió: se puso bien la blusa y salió corriendo en dirección donde había venido el grito seguida de los demás…

Cuando abrió la casa de campaña de donde procedía todo el jaleo se dio cuenta de quien era: Hinata… Estaba acostada ya sin su blusacon Gaara abrazado a ella sólo en ropa interior y Naruto del otro lado estaba casi encima de ella también en ropa interior… pero por increíble que parezca, ninguno de los 2 se había despertado ni siquiera con el grito de Hinata que trataba desesperadamente de quitárselos de encima…

-Un ratito más – decía Naruto abrazando aún más a Hinata que parecía a punto de desmayarse

Gaara comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente fastidiado de escuchar tantos gritos y tanto jaleo…

-¿Quieren dejarme dormir en…? – pero se calló al ver en la situación en la que se encontraba e inmediatamente se separó de Hinata

Kurenai trataba de ayudar a que Naruto se despegara de Hinata, pero todos sus intentos eran en vano, en verdad parecía que estaba adherido a ella.

-Bueno Hinata – dijo Kankuro –parece que te quedarás así para siempre

-¡Kyyaa! - volvió a gritar la pobre chica cuando vio que estaban ahí Kiba, Lee y Kankuro, y es que ella no tenía blusa - ¡Largo de aquí! – y lanzó un zapatazo que le cayó en la cara a Lee haciendo que los 3 chicos salieran de la casa de campaña, dejando adentro a Gaara, Naruto, Hinata y Kurenai.

-¡Despierta Naruto! – le dijo Gaara pegándole en la cabeza para que se separara de Hinata

-Más ramen por favor… - contestó un adormilado Naruto metiendo su cara entre los pechos de Hinata

------------------------

Kiba, Kankuro y Lee escucharon un grito proveniente de la tienda de 'Hinata y su pandilla'.

-¡Que nochecita han de haber tenido! – dijo Kankuro dando un resoplido

-Vamos a ver como despertaron los demás – sugirió Lee – Además no encuentro a mi equipo…

-De acuerdo, vamos…

Se acercaron a donde en la noche anterior estaba la fogata y vieron a Tsunade y Jiraiya, - la primera con la blusa desabrochada - todavía brindando a la salud del hijo legítimo del primo de la amiga de la hermana de la sobrina de Tsunade.

-Parece que no tienen fondo – dijo Kankuro con resignación – y eso que son 'el ejemplo a seguir'

De pronto escucharon unas risas provenientes de la orilla del río, y fueron hacia esa dirección. Lo que vieron en un principio los asustó: Era Ino flotando boca arriba en el río.

-¡Recórcholis! –dijo Lee frotándose la cabeza – creo que Naruto-kun tenía razón y a Ino la mató 'La bruja de Milen'

-¿Recórcholis? - preguntó Kankuro sarcástico - Me siento como en la caricatura de 'Superman'

Así que rápidamente Kiba se lanzó al río y cuando finalmente se acercó a Ino descubrió que estaba viva, pero todavía borracha y se estaba riendo como una loca…

-¿Sabías que… todos flotan? – empezaba a decirle a Kiba que trataba de sacarla y cuando ponía sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de ella, ella lo hundía más en el agua.

-Creo que hay que ayudar a Kiba antes de que Ino lo mate – dijo Lee asustado

-Pues eso estaría bien, sería una interesante noticia para los medios e Ino iría a la cárcel…

Cuando Lee y Kiba lograron sacar a Ino del agua, como estaban todos mojados. La ropa de Lee se transparentaba dejando ver su tanga de leopardo…

-¡Groarrr! – Dijo Ino - ¿Sabías que eres muy sexy ¡Mi leopardo! – Ino se acercó peligrosamente a Lee pero cuando lo iba a besar Kiba interrumpió diciendo:

-¿No es ese Itachi? – El susodicho estaba durmiendo en el pasto sin camisa y con marcas de labial por el cuello y la cara.

-Pero… - empezó a decir Kankuro - ¿No estaba con Sasuke y Sakura? Bueno, ahora que lo pienso… Estaba con Ino también, y si Ino está flotando en el río...

-¿Entonces cabe la posibilidad que Itachi también haya sido herido por la 'Bruja de Milen'? – dijo Lee muy serio

PLOF –todos cayeron al suelo al puro estilo anime –

Se acercaron a Itachi y no despertaba así que decidieron arrastrarlo hasta el campamento para que todos lo vieran… pero antes de que lograran llegar se despertó y dijo que quería ayudarlos a buscar a los demás, así que el grupo se iba incrementando, aunque Ino se seguía tambaleando de vez en cuando, ya no estaba tan borracha.

Decidieron volver al campamento para ver como habían despertado los demás, cuando escucharon unos extraños ruidos provenientes de una tienda de campaña:

-Si, así está bien… sigue Shikamaru...

-¿Pero que es eso? – preguntó Kiba pegando la oreja a la tienda de campaña

-No lo sé – respondió Kankuro acercando más su oreja – pero eso parece la voz de… ¿Temari!

-Creo que hay que dejarlos solos – dijo Kankuro cuando se hubo recuperado del shock emocional – Sólo espero que Gaara no se entere porque no quiero que le haga un escándalo de hermano celoso digno de aparecer en la portada de una revista de espectáculos

Siguieron caminando y Lee seguía buscando su verdadera identidad, perdón, a su equipo… Cuando llegaron a un claro vieron a Gai que estaba colgado de un árbol…

Turuturu – música de suspenso -

-¡NOOOO! – Lee gritó al ver a Gai así

* * *

**Cuando puse eso siento que le dí un final de telenovela xDD... Pero en el siguiente capítulo se responderán las dudas ¿Cómo habrán amanecido los demás¿Encontrará Lee a su equipo y a su identidad¿Está muerto Gai¿Por qué no tardo en actualizar¿Sasuke usa tanga de hilo dental¿Por qué Itachi usa rimel? Si las gallinas tienen alas ¿por qué no vuelan? **

**Bueno... dejando las incógnitas de lado... quiero agradecerles mucho sus reviews! no saben el ánimo que dan para continuar xD Aquí los respondo:**

**Leo Black Le-fay:** Pues no sé, supongo que porque Kankuro es el que tiene más cara de vicioso xDD, o tal vez porque... no lo sé! jajaja Pues bueno, yo nunca he probado el sake, pero bueno, tal vez cuesta más barato ¿no? xD todo depende de la calidad, y quien sabe si los logrará intoxicar... xD  
**Yami no Goddess:** Jeje... siempre te tengo que pedir perdón por la demora, pero es que en serio que ahora sí me pasó de todo, porque igual que en el de 'Acaso ¿te quiero?' se me borró el capítulo y tuve que volverlo a hacer xD, pero bueno, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado! En el próximo capítulo pongo como amanecerán los demás.  
**Temari-Shikamaru:** Pues bueno, tu deseo se cumplió xD, Temary y Shikamaru acabaron juntos, pero no se sabe lo que pasará, tal vez Ino no se quede de brazos cruzados... Muchas gracias por dejarme el review! Que bueno que te guste n.n  
**makarena:** Ya ves que Sakura no está con Itachi xD... yo prefiero el sasusaku, aunque no sé, veremos que pasa en el próximo capítulo xD... Muchas gracias por tu review, me animan mucho! Saludos...xD  
**sccmar:** ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado! Pues aquí puse una parte, porque sentí que el capítulo me iba a quedar demasiado largo si ponía todo junto, pero en fin... muchas gracias por tu review! espero que te haya gustado este capítulo xD  
**Tensai:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero que te haya gustado... Bueno, aunque no sé si pensarán lo mismo o se volverán alcohólicos a partir de ahora porque les gustó xD pero que le echen la culpa a Kankuro el vicioso, todavía hay que ver como amaneció Neji... Muchas gracias otra vez... Saludos...  
**Selkie No Karura-chan:** ¿Eres de México? wuju! jeje viva México! yo soy de Veracruz estamos un 'poquito' lejos xDD lo bueno es que solo un poquito xD Pues tal vez verás un poco más de acción en los siguientes capítulos, que no creo que sean muchos ya... jeje bueno, muchas gracias por tu review! y que viva la acción! xDD  
**The Nobody Girl:** ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado! jeje... ¿Te gusta Kakashi? y es que está hecho un papasote xDD... bueno, de hecho todos están muy bien excepto Kisame que no me gusta para nada xD, a Iruka lo iba a poner, pero se me hizo feo no ponerle pareja, así que por eso ya no lo metí, aunque ahora que lo pienso bien habría podido ponerlo con shizune... xD Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!  
**Sasuke-kun20:** jeje Perdona por haber tardado en actualizar, pero es que como le dije a Yami, se me borró el capítulo y casi me colapso, de hecho se me borró este y el de Acaso ¿te quiero, así que lo tuve que volver a escribir, y pues... aquí está... ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero que este también te guste! Nos vemos...xD  
**Dark Rinoa Chan:** jeje que bueno que te guste! El próximo ya lo empecé a hacer así que espero actualizar pronto! muchas gracias por apoyarme! Pues aquí está que pasó con ellos, aunque falta ver también como habrán despertado Neji y Tenten, pero es que si no iba a quedar muy largo, además que me pareció oportuno terminarlo con el grito melodramático de Lee xD...  
**Verox:** xD Respecto a tus preguntas, pues no, ya ves que no se la logró quitar por completo, y bueno, pues todos andaban en ropa interior... ya ves que incluso Lee con su tanga de leopardo! xDD muchas gracias por haberme dejado el review... Arigato!Espero que este capítulo también te guste! Saludos...  
**Saita:** ¡Hola! que bueno que te haya gustado... espero que te guste la pareja AkamaruxKisame - es broma, no creo que Akamaru se merezca eso - xDD... Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero que te guste también este cap!

--Espacio para la publicidad--

**¿Están de vacaciones y no tienen nada que leer?**.**¿Les gusta el sasusaku?**.**¿Disfrutan del GaaHina?**.**¿Acaso les gusta el NejiTen?**.**¿Creen que Gaara es el más sexy kazekage de todos los tiempos?**.**¿usan shampoo anticaspa?(en realidad eso no tiene nada que ver ¬¬)... Si respondieron que sí a por lo menos una pregunta este fic es para ustedes: VIENTO...**

**Próximamente al terminar: Acaso...¿Te quiero?**


	7. Kankuro el vicioso nuevamente en acción!

¡Hola!... aquí está el siguiente capítulo, perdonen por el retraso, pero entre otros motivos (que les diré al final del capítulo) les contaré mi historia (ya sé que no me la pidieron, pero es que quiero decirles xD): El sábado me disponía a terminar de escribir el capítulo, pero pasó algo que lo impidió : la lluvia. Sí, es que cuando llueve no puedo escribir más que cosas 'angst' y capaz de que si escribía ese día aquí todos iban a terminar deprimidos y al borde del llanto. Así que decidí mejor esperar a que estuviera un día soleado para hacer este capi... es un poco corto, pero espero que les guste...

Nota: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen... tal vez algún día lo puedan llegar a ser, a lo mejor cuando los cerdos vuelen y las vacas lleguen a tocar a mi puerta en los días cálidos de verano (em... ya estoy delirando)

* * *

**Cap 7. ¡Kankuro el vicioso nuevamenteen acción!... ¿Hinata eres tú?**

En el capítulo anterior:

Siguieron caminando y Lee seguía buscando su verdadera identidad, perdón, a su equipo… Cuando llegaron a un claro vieron a Gai que estaba colgado de un árbol…

Turuturu – música de suspenso -

-¡NOOOO! – Lee gritó al ver a Gai así

* * *

-¿Qué pasa Lee? – respondió Gai con una sonrisa que dejó ciego a más de uno – Estaba haciendo mis ejercicios matutinos 

Todos lo miraron con una gota gigante en la cabeza

-Este tío esta mal – murmuró Kiba alejándose de él

-Esto… bueno… - dijo Kankuro también alejándose de Gai, con miedo – creo que nosotros nos vamos a despertar a los demás

-Nos vemos Gai-sensei – Dijo Lee levantando un pulgar - ¿No ha visto a Neji y Tenten?

-¡No los he visto, mis jóvenes pupilos se han ido a rescatar a la humanidad de los males que la asechan, espero que el poder de la juventud esté con ellos y que la llama nunca se apague! – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

-Em… ¿acaso este tipo se droga? – preguntó Itachi extrañado

-Bueno sensei nosotros nos vamos

-Adiós Lee

-¡Gai-sensei!

-¡Lee!

-¡Gai-sensei!

-¡Lee!

-¡Ga…! - no pudo continuar porque todos le dieron un golpe en la cabeza

(N/a¡Eso es chicos!… es que a veces se traban)

-Creo que a Lee no le hace nada de bien estar con este tipo – susurró Ino señalando a Gai

-Yo tampoco – respondió Kankuro

-¿Qué dicen chicos?

-¡Nada Lee!

Siguieron buscando a los demás y a ellos se les unieron Naruto, Hinata y Gaara que ya se habían recuperado de su 'asunto'. Regresaron al campamento porque Ino había dicho que la noche anterior ni Kakashi ni Anko habían salido, así que tenían mucha curiosidad de ver que tanto hacían que ni siquiera se habían enterado de lo que pasó.

Al llegar a la tienda de campaña de ellos, empezaron a caminar más sigilosamente. Se situaron muy cerca y Kiba (que era el que estaba más cerca) abrió el cierre de la casa de campaña de un solo tirón para dejar ver a… Kakashi y Anko durmiendo a pierna suelta. Después de hacer de todo para tratar de despertarlos, Kakashi abrió poco a poco los ojos:

-¿Qué quieren?

-Kakashi-sensei ¿qué tanto hacían anoche? – Kakashi pareció desconcertado ante tal pregunta, se sujetaba la cabeza como si se le fuera a partir en 2, pero respondió:

-Lo último que recuerdo es haber tomado sake y luego Anko dijo que viniéramos aquí, pero creo que tomamos tanto que nos dormimos…

PLOF (todos cayeron al suelo)

-Vámonos – dijo Kankuro – aquí no hay nada interesante

-¿A dónde van? – preguntó Kakashi aún sujetándose la cabeza

-A ver como amanecieron los demás – contestó Hinata

-Bien, los acompaño – dijo levantándose - necesito tomar aire fresco

-¡Espérenme! – gritó Anko que se acababa de levantar y corría hacia ellos como si nada

-¿De dónde sacará tanta energía esta mujer? – se preguntó Kisame que todavía estaba medio atontado

-¡Que tu seas un tiburón pasivo esperando a que una procesadora de atún te recoja no quiere decir que todos lo seamos! – respondió Hinata con furia

-¿Nani¿Hinata-chan? – preguntó Naruto asombrado, al igual que todos los que estaban ahí.

-L-lo siento N-naruto-kun – respondió la chica jugando con sus dedos

-bueno, sigamos – los animó Kankuro que quería ver más - ¿Quiénes faltan?

-Veamos… - dijo Chouji (que se había unido a ellos) pensando – creo que nada más faltan Sakura y Sasuke…

-¡Y el resto de mi equipo! – respondió Lee

Los chicos siguieron buscando en el resto de las tiendas de campaña, pero no encontraron nada, Naruto decía que a lo mejor la 'Bruja de Milen' los había raptado para comérselos, pero nadie (salvo Lee) le creyó. Ya iban a darse por vencidos cuando vieron un brazo que sobresalía entre unos arbustos.

-¡NO! – Gritó Naruto horrorizado - ¡La bruja de Milen los ha cortado en cachitos!

- ¿puedes callarte con eso de la bruja de Milen? – Le espetó Itachi con una venita saltándole en la frente – Hasta es mas creíble la película de "Muerte en el patio de la vecina de Juanito mientras la…" olvídenlo el título es demasiado largo

Naruto se había acercado al brazo y con mucho cuidado para que no se dieran cuenta los demás de lo que él hacía (es que los demás se habían puesto a discutir sobre que película era la mejor) jaló lentamente el brazo. Pero descubrió que el brazo no estaba solo, tenía su dueño…

-¡Qué haces baka? – preguntó Sasuke (que era el dueño del brazo) con Sakura pegada a él, todavía estaba dormida

-¿Eres tú? – Preguntó Naruto - ¿qué hicieron anoche? – fue en ese momento cuando Sakura y Sasuke se dieron cuenta de cómo estaban: él no tenía camisa y ella tenía todo el vestido desabrochado y desacomodado y ni hablar de su cabello y sus ojeras…

-N-nada que a ti te importe – respondió disgustado mientras los demás todavía no se recuperaban de la impresión (especialmente Ino).

-¡Hay que buscar a mi equipo! – dijo Lee emocionado

-¡sí, eso! – respondió Sakura incómoda de que todas las miradas estuvieran en ellos, principalmente porque tenía el vestido muy desacomodado

-Bueno ¿vamos a ir o no?

-Sí bueno – dijo Kisame - ¿ustedes se quedan aquí? – añadió dirigiéndose a Sakura y Sasuke - porque parece que se quieren seguir divirtiendo- dijo con una sonrisa

-¡Cállate tiburón! - le espetó Sasuke

-¿por qué todos se meten con mi apariencia? - dijo Kisame llorando desconsoladamente

-En seguida los acompañamos – respondióSakura que necesitaba tiempo para asimilar lo ocurrido al igual que Sasuke

Pero a pesar de que buscaron por todas partes, no vieron ni a Neji ni a Tenten por ningún lado.

-Bueno chicos – dijo Kankuro – entonces parece que a ellos si se los tragó la Bruja… ¿Qué les parece si vamos por más sake al camión?

-¿Tienes más? – preguntó Kiba asombrado

-¡Claro!

-Par de alcohólicos – murmuró Ino indignada

Pero a pesar de las protestas de muchos, se dirigieron al camión a buscar el dichoso sake… aunque les parecía que la atmósfera estaba enrarecida, como si alguien ya hubiera estado ahí. Cuando entraron al camión todos se quedaron de a cuadros. En el camión había botellas de sake por todas partes y Neji y Tenten estaban muy atrevidos en los asientos de hasta atrás que ni cuenta se dieron de la presencia de los demás.

-Creo que ellos ya hicieron su fiesta privada – dijo Ino

-¡chicos me quiero unir a ustedes para que la llama de mi juventud nuca se extinga!

-¡Largo de aquí Lee! – le gritó Neji que estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol – ¡Si no quieres arder en las llamas de tujuventud!... literalmente

Todos los chicos se salieron de inmediato, a excepción de Lee que se quedó en el camión para hacer un último intento de estar con su equipo, pero Tenten le pegó en la cabeza con un zapato, así que Lee salió corriendo despavorido.

El resto del día se la pasaron acostados rascándose el ombligo mientras Gai cantaba y bailaba vestido de hawaiana en medio de la fogata (N/a: Sí, en medio de la fogata. Quería probar a ver si no se quemaba). Kisame trataba de cortejar a Akamaru, sólo que éste no le hacía caso, y los demás se dedicaron a dormir el resto del día. A excepción de Naruto que había encontrado "sopa Maruchan" (marca registrada xD) y la estaba saboreando a falta de ramen. Al anochecer, todos estaban despiertos y listos de nuevo, incluso Neji y Tenten. La mayoría de ellos estaban incómodos por el incidente que había ocurrido la noche anterior (en el que habían quedado involucrados en parejas ó tríos) así que lo único que hacían era mirar a la fogata y desear que ningún incendio forestal acabara con sus vidas.

-¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Ino poniéndose de pie, porque de tanto estar sentada la iban a salir hemorroides y luego no se iba a poder sentar e iba a tener que sufrir con los dolores de… bueno, esa ya es otra historia.

-Ya lo sé… ¿por qué no jugamos a algo? – dijo 'Kankuro el vicioso' con una cara maligna

-¡Por favor no! – se quejó Gaara – lo que tu sugieres siempre termina mal…

-¿Cuándo has terminado mal por mi culpa? – dijo inocentemente. Gaara le dedicó una significativa mirada recordándole como había amanecido - ¿No me irás a decir que no lo disfrutaste?

-¡Cállate chico travestí! – dijo una vocecita, todos voltearon para ver de quien provenía y se dieron cuenta, no sin cierta de que era la tímida Hinata a quien al parecer los efectos del alcohol (que todavía le duraban) le habían infundido fuerza

-¿Travestí? – preguntó Kankuro enojado

-¿ó acaso hay otra razón para que te pintes? Dime Kankuro… ¿Quién te gusta, porque nunca te he visto con pareja… acaso te gusta algún hombre y lo quieres ocultar…? Yo creo que…

-¡Cállate! Verás como te pongo… - dijo Kankuro poniéndose de pie

-¿Quieres pelea? – preguntó Hinata agresivamente

-Chicos tranquilos – les advirtió Tsunade

Hinata se lanzó rápidamente hacia Kankuro, pero Kiba la detuvo.

-Bueno ya... – dijo Kankuro sentándose al fin – me gusta Tenten

Todos se quedaron de a cuadros, por la confesión no solicitada del chico encapuchado.

-¿Jugamos a algo? – recordó Temari para salvar a su hermano de tan bochornosa situación

-¿A qué? – preguntó Lee con llamas en los ojos (N/a¡llamen a los bomberos!) – ¡Siento el fuego de la juventud arder en mi interior!

-Cada quien escribirá en un papel una pregunta, esas preguntas las meteremos en una caja. Uno por uno las iremos sacando, y si no quieren responder, o si los demás juzgan que la respuesta que dio no es interesante… ¡habrá castigo! Ó sake… ustedes decidirán…

-¿sake? – Preguntó Kankuro – si ya se lo acabaron todo… lo digo en especial por ustedes – dirigiéndose a Neji y Tenten que enrojecieron al instante - … ¡pero todavía me queda tequila!

PLOF –todos cayeron al suelo-

-¿Exactamente cuántas bebidas alcohólicas trajiste? – preguntó Kakashi con una gota en la cabeza

-Pues en mi trabajo como 'barman', me regalaron 'algunas'… el sake ya se acabó, pero tengo tequila, vodka, whisky, vino…

-Entonces el que no quiera el castigo tomará uno de los "preparados" de Kankuro – sonrió Temari malignamente mientras todos retrocedían asustados

-¿Y cómo es un "preparado"? – preguntó Sakura

-Eso no se dice – respondió Kankuro – ustedes decidirán que hacer… - de fondo se escucha una música de terror (Tipo la de "el exorcista")

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado... si no, no se aceptan devoluciones ni nos hacemos responsables de los daños psicológicos que esto ocasione xD (quería decirlo). Bueno, pues como hábía dicho más arriba, la otra razón para que me tardara en actualizar es simple pero de peso: mi perro. Sí, sé que me parezco a Kakashi con mis excusas, pero esto si es verdad (Kakashi¿insinúas que lo que yo digo no es verdad?)... em... bueno xD. Es que mi perro (Toby) se lastimó y tiene una herida grande... entonces como estaba bajo el efecto de la anestecia, no se le podía dejar sólo porque si no chocaba contra las paredes. Ya se le pasó el efecto, pero hay que estarlo cuidando para que no se muerda... en fin... **

**En el próximo capítulo pondré los juegos que habrá... Espero poder actualizar pronto. Muchas gracias por sus reviews!; aquí los respondo:**

**Fernando-Urashima:** Jeje... Gaara en este fic si duerme. Y es que cualquiera gritaría... porque estaba muy borracha y verse de repente con 2 tipos, y ni siquiera recordar lo que pasó es traumatizante xD. A mí me encanta la cara de mi querido Gaara! xD... es que lo amo... em... ya me estoy desviando del tema de nuevo ¡siempre me pasa!. Muchas gracias por tu review!  
**Leo Black Le-fay:** Jajaja... te puedo asegurar que yo no pude dormir! porque en mis sueños aparecía Lee bailando en su tanga xDD. jeje...yo también siento que Gaara no haya sido el que los pillara, pero es que como estaba ocupado con Hinata, no tenía tiempo, eso sí, habrá más espacio paracelos fraternales en el próximo capítulo xD.  
**Tensai-Seko:** jeje... el imaginarte a Neji que está para babear e indundartodo el sitio (yo también me pongo mala xD). Bueno muchasgracias por tu review! no sabescuantote admiro! por tus fics de "Naruto fumofu" y "Fighting Dreamers" que son muy recomendables los 2 ¿eh? (si alguien más está leyendo esto se lo digo)... muchos saludos xD.  
**Temari-shikamaru:** No te preocupes que dejaré a Temari con Shikamaru, aunque con Ino todavía no sé muy bien que hacer. Bueno... muchasgracias por tu review!  
**HarunoSakura91:** Jeje si todo salió sin haberlo planeado (lo de la masa humana) es que como eran demasiados, me hacía bolas y decidí juntarlos xD. Jeje... gracias por dejarme un review! y lo de la bruja de Milen xDD son delirios... juas! xD  
**sccmar:** Hiciste que me pusiera roja! xD... la verdad muchas gracias por estar siempre apoyándome! jeje con lo de Gai-sensei... es demasiado único, pero todo fue una falsa alarma. Aunque quiero ver que hago con él en los próximos capítulos xD.  
**nabiki-chan-xD:** Sí, a mpi también me encanta el NejiTen, leí tu fic, pero ese día no te pude dejar review... aunque ahora que lo busco, ya no lo encuentro. Así que aprovecho para decirte que me gustó mucho! Aunque espero que Kishimoto no la vaya a poner con Lee... xD  
**saita:** jeje Sí, Leey su tanga (Lee: está de venta en los puestos de autoservicio -clinck- es su sonrisa brillante)... bueno, como ves Lee ya está haciendo publicidad, aunque hasta ahora nadie, salvo Gai le ha comprado una tanga... xD. Que bueno que te gustó... muchas gracias por apoyarme!  
**Selkie no Karura-Chan:** Que bueno que te haya gustado! y sí, estaré esperando impaciente tus fics que me encantan... jeje... pues sí, no hubo tanto ItaSakuSasu, intenté ponerlo, pero es que así soy yo, cuando escribo sin tener el final listo siempre me desvío de la historia que quiero hacer. (me pasó en este) Espero poner más en el próximo cap! Saludos y gracias!  
**Temari-chan:** Que bueno que te haya gustado... respecto a lo del yaoi, creo que no va a ser posible, es que ya tengo las parejas mas o menos listas, añadiendo que no soy nada buena para hacerlo... espero que me puedas entender xD. A mí también me gusta la pareja de shikatema... creo que se ven muy bien juntos xD...  
**Yami No Goddess:** Jeje... que bueno que te haya gustado la masa humana xD. ¿De qué parte de Brasil eres?. Me gusta mucho tu país xD.  
**verox:** jeje ya viste lo que pasó con Kakashi y Anko... no salieron en toda la noche, pero por el sueño que les ocasionó el sake xD. Yo creo que Gaara si haría un escándalo mira que ver a su hermana haciendo cosas con Shikamaru... aunque a mí me encanta Gaara celoso! kya! Muchas gracias por tu review!  
**Sakata Sakeki:** Jajaja... créeme que a mí también me sorprendió el rumbo que tomó esto. No me lo esperaba, pero bueno, es que cuando escribo las cosas, parece que tomaran vida propia xD. Siempre se me escapan de las manos... En fin, no te preocupes que terminarán enrrollados. En fin muchas gracias, y espero platicar contigo pronto por msn!  
**Mariah Haruno:** Hi Mariah!... ya te extrañaba xD (quería decirlo)... en fin que bueno que te haya gustado el capi. Tengo que decirte algo¡Estoy feliz! Kya! después de tanto tiempo sin poder bajarme un sólo cápítulo, te digo que anoche lo logré! por fin siento arder en mi interior la llama crepitante de la felicidad en mi juventud! TT (espero que Lee no me demande). Bueno chica, nos vemos por msn!  
**Dark Rinoa Chan:** En serio que sí, que suerte tiene la condenada, mira que tener a Naruto y a Gaara! así, a mí me daría algo... y creo que no lo disfrutaría porque estaría en el hospital gracias a mi colapso! jeje Yo también uso shampoo anti-caspa! me gusta mucho porque deja el cabello suavecito y... (creo que de nuevo me desvío del tema)... muchas gracias por dejarme el review!

--Espacio para la publicidad--

**Si quieren leer algo que los haga delirar y pensar "OMG¿pero que rayos es esto?" lean mi fic DELIRIOS en dónde todo, absolutamente TODO es posible, incluso podrán ver a Gaara montando una taquería, en fin... si gustan de un humor delirante... o sí piensan que debo ir a un manicomio... dígamelo! (ya está el capítulo 6) Advertencias: No nos hacemos responsables de los daños psicológicos que cause. Lo digo porque Orochimaru intentó demandarme por poner su boda.**

-------

**En esta ocasión les pido que manden sus buenos deseos a Toby (mejor conocido como "perro" -así le decimos todos xD-) Para que se recupere pronto!**


	8. Los preparados malignos

¡Hola! mil disculpas por tardar tanto con la actualización, pero es que la inspiración se me había ido (y todavía no ha regresado del todo xD), pero bueno, espero que disfruten este capítulo.

**Nota:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, porque si no, el universo sería mío juajuajua (se ma va la onda xDD)

* * *

_**En el capítulo anterior...**_

_-¿Exactamente cuántas bebidas alcohólicas trajiste? – preguntó Kakashi con una gota en la cabeza_

_-Pues en mi trabajo como 'barman', me regalaron 'algunas'… el sake ya se acabó, pero tengo tequila, vodka, whisky, vino…_

_-Entonces el que no quiera el castigo tomará uno de los "preparados" de Kankuro – sonrió Temari malignamente mientras todos retrocedían asustados_

_-¿Y cómo es un "preparado"? – preguntó Sakura_

_-Eso no se dice – respondió Kankuro – ustedes decidirán que hacer… - de fondo se escucha una música de terror (Tipo la de "el exorcista")_

* * *

**Cap 8. Los preparados malignos**

-¿Entonces que dicen? – siguió Temari - ¿van a jugar o tienen miedo?

-¡Claro que juego! – dijo Lee – Siento la llama de la juventud arder vivamente en mi interior mientras los poros de mi piel se abren cuando le unto crema humectante en las mañanas y… - no pudo continuar porque recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de todos.

-aunque para hacer el juego más interesante – empezó a hablar Kankuro – En los papelitos no sólo escriban preguntas, sino también castigos…

-Yo si juego – dijo Kisame con la esperanza de que le tocara Akamaru

Después de eso varios dieron su aprobación para iniciar el juego, los que se resistían eran Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji y Gaara, pero al final aceptaron.

-¿Quién trae un cuaderno y plumas? – preguntó Temari y obtuvo una respuesta inmediata de Gai que era el que quería enseñarles matemáticas en medio del campamento (¿.?)

-Se me olvidaba – dijo 'el vicioso' con cara maniática – en su papelito apunten su número favorito.

-¿Para qué? – preguntó Sakura

-Ya lo verán

Se les dio una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo a todos para que comenzaran a escribir su pregunta o castigo (que sería anónimo por supuesto) y después doblaron el papelito y lo pusieron en una caja de zapatos (N/a: No me pregunten de donde salió). Todos se colocaron en círculos y Kankuro preparó todas sus bebidas alcohólicas para que estuvieran a su alcance.

-¿Quién empieza? – preguntó Ino cuando todos se hubieron acomodado. Kankuro puso una botella vacía en medio y la giró.

-Al que apunte el pico de la botella empieza – todos se quedaron en suspenso mientras la botella giraba… hasta que por fin paró. Apuntando directamente a… ¡Itachi!

-A ver que te toca hermanito – dijo Sasuke con malicia mientras Itachi tomaba un papelito de la caja.

Esperaban en suspenso mientras Itachi abría su papelito. Pasó un minuto, 2 minutos… se escucharon a los grillos cantando. Las ranas empezaron a croar, un cerdo tuvo hijos…

-¡abre el maldito papel de una puñetera vez! – le gritó Naruto

Itachi terminó de abrirlo y tragó saliva

-¿tengo que hacerlo¿Incluso si incluye a otra persona?

-Claro

-Pero es que… - Itachi estaba al borde de los nervios – dice: "Besa a la persona que se encuentre a tu lado derecho en la parte que los demás te digan" – todos voltearon a ver a la persona del lado derecho y vieron que era… Kisame.

-Lo tienes que hacer – dijo Sasuke riendo a carcajadas

-¡Esperen! – Dijo Temari – creo que lo correcto sería acomodarnos un chico y una chica de manera intercalada.

-Pero eso no es justo – comentó Sasuke – porque así Itachi podría escoger a quien besar.

-¡Acomódense! – ordenó Hinata a voz de grito y todos se reacomodaron enseguida – muy bien, ya que están todos acomodados, nosotros decidiremos con quien realizar el castigo.

Después de varios murmullos entre todos (en los que se excluía a Itachi) decidieron que la afortunada (o desafortunada según como se vea) sería… ¡Sakura!. Ante esto Sasuke frunció el ceño y miró hacia otro lado.

Sakura se acercó a Itachi que iba a comenzar a besarle el cuello y un poco más abajo, pero Sasuke los interrumpió.

-No han dicho donde

-¿Qué mas da? – dijo Kankuro que quería avanzar

Así que Itachi volvió a voltear hacia Sakura, hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de la chica succionando su delicada piel. La muchacha se puso roja al sentir el contacto de los labios de Itachi, mientras Sasuke le jalaba los cabellos a la persona que estaba a su lado, Ino, que para ese momento se iba a quedar calva.

Cuando hubieron terminado, a Sakura le quedó una pequeña marca morada en el cuello.

-Gira la botella Itachi – lo apremió Lee. La botella giró y giró hasta apuntar a… Temari

-"Haz un baile privado a la persona que está en frente tuyo mientras te quitas poco a poco la ropa" – Temari volteó a ver a la persona que le quedaba en frente y vio que era ¡Kankuro! - ¡Ni hablar! – Se quejó la rubia – quiero uno de los preparados

-Bueno hermanita – dijo el chico – aunque no me molestaría ver uno de tus bailes…

-¡Eres un cerdo Kankuro!

-¿Qué número tiene tu papel? – preguntó 'el vicioso'

-Un 3 ¿por qué?

-Por que ese número de vasos vas a tomar

-¿Qué! – preguntó la chica incrédula

-Exacto y no te puedes echar para atrás

-Bien… - suspiró

Kankuro comenzó a hacer su preparado que en esta ocasión era el: RTVG (Ron, tequila, vino y ginebra). Todos observaban expectantes. Al terminar le dio el vaso a Temari que se lo tomó de un trago. Luego vino el otro y el otro. Al dirigirse a su lugar ya estaba bastante mareada.

-¿Para qué te los tomaste tan rápido? – preguntó Shikamaru suspirando

Temari no le hizo caso, principalmente porque no procesaba muy bien la información. Comenzó a girar la botella que en esta ocasión apuntó a… ¡Tenten!

La chica se acercó lentamente, muy lentamente hacia la caja, tomó un papelito y se puso a desdoblarlo. Lo abrió y enseguida se puso pálida.

-¿Qué dice Tenten? – la apremió Temari

-"Bájale el cierre del pantalón con los dientes a la persona que esté 2 lugares a tu derecha" – dijo Tenten con un hilo de voz

Todos voltearon a ver hacia la derecha de Tenten… vieron con sorpresa que se trataba de Kankuro.

-Parece que estás de suerte hoy – le dijo Shikamaru

-¡El preparado! – dijo Tenten

-¿Qué número está en ese papel? – preguntó Lee – ¡Siento que el acondicionador de mi cabello hace que mi juventud arda en todo su esplendor y se muera por ver que pasará con esta hermosa flor que todas…! - todos le volvieron a pegar en la cabeza

-Es el 987… - dijo Tenten - ¿quién rayos puso este número? – casi gritó

-Fui yo – dijo Naruto riendo – ¿me gusta mucho y qué?

-A menos de que puedas tomar 987 vasos de alcohol creo que tendrás que hacer el castigo – le dijo Kankuro

-De acuerdo… - masculló la chica

Se acercó a Kankuro que parecía estar más feliz que nunca en su vida. Tenten se arrodilló frente a él para hacer lo que le pedía el castigo. Nadie se percató de la cara endemoniada que ponía Neji, que parecía a punto de correr a agarrar a Tenten y arrastrarla lo más lejos posible de Kankuro.

La muchacha acercó su boca al cierre del pantalón y ayudándose con los dientes tiró de él hacia abajo, pero contó con tan mala suerte que el cierre se trabó justo a la mitad.

-¡Se trabó eso quiere decir que ya hice mi castigo! – exclamó la chica

-No, el castigo dice que se lo bajes – le dijo Kisame

-Ya cumplió su castigo – dijo Neji con la voz más serena que le fue posible

-Lo dices porque a ti te gusta Tenten – apuntó el rubio

-¡No me gusta!

-¿Qué? – preguntó Tenten con cara de enfado levantando una ceja y volviéndose a arrodillar frente al chico para luchar contra la cremallera asesina. Kankuro sonrió para sus adentros (y para afuera también) mientras Neji se retorcía como poseso en el piso (no es cierto, se retorcía por dentro, si no, imagínense como se vería retorciéndose en el piso xD).

Después de un rato luchando contra la cremallera y estando casi a punto de romperse los dientes en el intento, Tenten pudo cantar victoria al lograr bajársela, mientras Kankuro parecía estar en su momento de gloria. La chica regresó a su lugar (entre Neji y Lee) y giró la botella, que en ese momento apuntó a… ¡Naruto!

El rubio tan animado como siempre corrió hacia la caja de zapatos tropezando con sus propios pies y haciendo que el fuego se extendiera provocando un incendio forestal… ¡no es cierto!.

Sacó un pequeño papelito, al que desdobló bruscamente casi provocando que se rompiera. Al leerlo, empezó a reír nerviosamente.

-¿Qué dice Naruto? – preguntó Shikamaru

-"Besa en los labios a la persona que está a tu lado izquierdo" – una vez más, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia la izquierda del chico: ahí estaba Hinata, que estaba apretando el pasto nerviosamente.

-¿Qué vas a hacer dobe? – le preguntó Sasuke

-Pues voy a besarla, claro si ella quiere.

Hinata se puso muy roja y no contestó nada, por lo que Naruto lo interpretó como un sí. Se acercó a la chica y sus labios comenzaron a juntarse. Mientras Neji de nuevo ponía su cara de psicópata (parece que éste no es su día de suerte).

Naruto posó sus labios en los de ella muy suavemente mientras la muchacha se quedaba quieta debido a la tensión. Los demás los miraban expectantes. El beso fue tornándose más apasionado a cada minuto que pasaba. Neji estaba a punto de ir a separarlos, pero Tenten se lo impidió agarrándolo de un brazo y mirándolo severamente.

Cuando terminaron Naruto y la chica se volvieron a sentar, ambos muy colorados. Gaara seguía con la vista en ellos sin siquiera parpadear. Naruto giró la botella que esta vez apuntaba a Neji. Éste, tan imperturbable como siempre, se acercó a la caja y sacó un papel.

-¿Qué dice, Neji? - le preguntó Tenten

-"Di el nombre de la persona que te gusta" – leyó Neji – No me gusta nadie – dijo casi de inmediato

-¡Ya lo sabía! – Le dijo Naruto – es gay…

-¿Qué! – preguntó en seguida Neji

-Gay, homosexual, que te gustan las personas de tu mismo sexo, que…

-¿Qué? – preguntó Neji con la vena de la frente a punto de explotar y manchar de sangre a todos

-Naruto-kun, será mejor que no hagas enfadar a Neji – le susurró Hinata

-¡Pues no pienso decírselos! – dijo Neji hablando de más

-Así que si te gusta alguien – dijo Lee - ¡Vive la primavera de tu juventud que es la que recordarás por el resto de tu vida y de ella darán frutos…! – le volvieron a pegar en la cabeza

-Oye Lee… como que tienes que cortar tus discursos ¿no? – inquirió Sakura

-¿entonces tomarás el preparado? – inquirió Kankuro con malicia

-sí

-¿qué número aparece en tu papel?

-El 2 – respondió el chico agradeciendo que a la persona que escribió eso le gustara un número tan pequeño

-mmm… el 2 – dijo Kankuro pensativo. Quería hacer un preparado especialmente potente, ya que sospechaba que a Neji también le gustaba Tenten y quería emborracharlo pronto para sacarlo de la partida. – Te haré una bebida muy especial – dijo Kankuro frotándose las manos con cara de maniaco. Hinata le lanzó un zapatazo

-¿Ouch que tienes contra mí! – preguntó Kankuro enfadado

-Nada travesti – respondió la chica – es que me cae mal tu cara

Kankuro suspiró y comenzó a hacer su preparado como si estuviera en un laboratorio.

-¡Sí! - dijo con cara triunfal - ¡Está vivo¡Vivo! Juajuajua

-sí Kankuro como sea, pero… ¿qué es eso? – preguntó Tenten con desconfianza

-Ah mi pequeña florecita… – le respondió el chico, haciendo que Neji cerrara sus manos en un puño – es algo muy especial… se llama "El submarino"

-¿Qué tiene o qué?

-Es una mezcla de tequila con cerveza – dijo Kankuro tratando de ocultar su sonrisa maligna _"si supiera que le puse más tequila de lo habitual, así va a caer más rápido que una piedra… "_ – No creo que te emborraches, sólo un niño lo haría

Neji no dijo nada y se acercó hacia Kankuro que ya tenía los 2 vasos frente a él. Tenten miraba la escena con un poco de desconfianza, y es que cualquiera lo haría nada más ver la cara de maniático de Kankuro.

De un solo trago se tomó un vaso y luego se fue hacia al otro igual de rápido, quería demostrarle a Kankuro que no se emborracharía tan fácilmente por su estúpido preparado.

Al terminar se sentía un poco mareado, pero no dijo nada y se fue a sentar a su lugar (entre Tenten e Ino).

-¿Estás bien Neji? – preguntó Tenten preocupada

-Sí – respondió el chico acercándose mucho a la chica - ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?

-Neji… ¿Qué te pasa? – De pronto pareció comprenderlo todo - ¡Kankuro¿¡Qué le has hecho a Neji?

-Yo… ¡nada! – Dijo el chico apresuradamente – no es mi culpa que se emborrache tan pronto – soltó a la defensiva

Tenten lo siguió mirando con desconfianza. Mientras Neji se empezaba a reír como un loco.

-Bueno Neji – dijo Temari – gira la botella… si es que puedes…

Neji empezó a girar la botella, pero no podía porque sentía su brazo débil. Así que volvió a reírse y a intentarlo. Pasaron como diez minutos en los que a todos les cayó una gota gigante por la cabeza viendo al genio del clan Hyuga tratar de girar una botella. Cuando por fin lo logró se escuchó de música de fondo la canción de "Aleluya".

La botella giró y giró hasta apuntar a… ¡Shikamaru!

El chico se arrastró como un gusano hasta la caja de zapatos porque se le hacía muy problemático caminar. Cuando llegó hasta la caja de zapatos, se regresó a su lugar de nuevo y abrió el papelito.

-¿qué dice Shikamaru? – preguntó Ino

-"Deja que Temari te quite cualquier prenda de ropa con la boca" – dijo Shikamaru extrañado – Que raro… ¿por qué dice precisamente Temari?

"_¡Kuso!... yo que quería fregar a Temari… pero bueno ¿qué se le puede hacer?" _pensaba Ino

-¿Harás el castigo? – preguntó Temari

-Técnicamente el castigo sería para Temari – dijo Naruto

-Pues yo lo acepto – dijo ella – no sé tú Shikamaru

-Vale, sería muy problemático tomar los preparados malignos de Kankuro – dijo el chico mientras se ponía de pie para que Temari le quitara la camisa.

Temari se acercó a él y se agachó para tirar la camisa con los dientes, mientras todos veían todo muy emocionados y atentos. Una vez que se la hubo quitado Temari se emocionó con Shikamaru y se comenzaron a besar otra vez ante la mirada atónita de todos y la cara de furia de Gaara que en ese momento parecía que iba a matar a Shikamaru.

-Pues nosotros nos vamos – anunció Temari

-¿A dónde crees que vas? – inquirió Gaara

-Con Shikamaru por ahí – respondió la chica muy ufana

-Ni creas que te voy a dejar

-Pues no te voy a pedir permiso – tras decir esto, Temari se alejó rápidamente con Shikamaru mientras Kankuro trataba de retener a Gaara para que no fuera detrás de su hermana.

-¿Quién va a girar la botella ahora?

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, en el próximo capítulo pondré la continuación de los castigos, aunque no sé quien va a girar la botella xDD. Bueno, muchas gracias por sus buenos deseos para Toby, que ya está mucho mejor.Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible. No sé cuantos capítulos le quedan a este fic, pero no creo que sean muchos TT... Creo que en este capítulo puse un poco más de mis delirios (con eso del incendio forestal xD) pero es que discúlpenme se me salió xD. ¿Qué creen? mañana me voy a inscribir para el colegio TT... no¿por qué la vida es tan cruel? Aunque entro el 22 de agosto yo no quiero ni siquiera ver la escuela... ¬¬ además de que me tengo que levantar a las 6 de la mañana. Bueno...**

**¡Muchas gracias por los reviews que hacen que la inspiración no se vaya del todo! No saben como me animan... Aquí los respondo:**

**Fernando-Urashima:** Bueno, aunque aquí les puse la continuación. Espero que te haya gustado y que no te haya dejado con la intriga esta vez. Muchas gracias por el review y por cierto... me gusta mucho tu fic!  
**RiMi:** ¡Muchas gracias por tus reviews! y por estar siempre ahí. Te lo agradezco de verdad, que bueno que te guste el de Delirios, estoy pensando que tal vez cuando termine ese haga otro de comedia, aunque todavía no lo tengo muy claro. Y no te preocupes, que me encantan los reviews largos! Saludos...  
**Yurie-san:** ¡Sí! a mí me encanta el NejiTen, jeje es que en este fic Gaara si duerme, hay que dejarle un descanso al pobre xD. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado n.n  
**Leo Black Le-fay:** ¡Muchas gracias por el preparado! Como te habrás dado cuenta lo utilicé... en serio que me sacaste de un gran apuro. Perdona por la demora, pero es que no lo pude poner antes porque apenas hoy lo terminé xD.  
**sccmar:** Jejeje... es que aquí adquieren nuevos vicios, yo creo que se van a volver alcohólicos de tanto! Bueno... muchas gracias por tu review y por tus ánimos para Toby que ya está mucho mejor!  
**Yami No Goddess:** Sâo Paolo... que bien, me gusta mucho esa ciudad, aunque no he ido TT. Sí, tienes razón, ese Kankuro es un alcohólico! xDD. Me alegra que te guste el humor, porque a mí también xD.  
**nadeshiko-uchija:** En el próximo capítulo pondré un poco más de sasusaku,esa pareja también me gusta mucho! jeje es que aquí no la puse por falta de tiempo, es que si no el capítulo se iba a hacer muy largo, pero espero que te guste!  
**Temari-shikamaru:** xDD Creo quea Ino la dejaré con Kiba, tranquila que no le va a tocar Shikamaru, no lo tengo planeado. Espero que te haya gustado... ah, y estoy leyendo Harry Potter (sí, apenas conseguí el libro xD)  
**Dark Rinoa Chan:** Que bueno que te haya gustado y que disfrutes con mis paranoias xD. Muchas gracias por lo de Toby, que ya está mucho mejor. Por lo menos ya no se muerde la herida n.n Muchas gracias por tu review!  
**Selkie no Karura-Chan:** Que bueno que te guste! Y es que me encantan tus fics xDD. Especialmente el de Anata Washi Desu. Es pura risa y mucho sasusaku! kya!Y por lo de la laptop, yo escribo mis fics en la computadora grande, pero mis hermanos siempre me molestan y me quitan la inspiración ¬¬. ¿cómo es eso de que quedaste sin Big Brother? con lo que me encanta, y espero que lo actualices pronto... bueno muchos saludos xD.  
**Kitiara:** xD... comprendo tu enfado con Ino, pero no te preocupes que ella no se quedará con Itachi. Y lo de Kisame con Akamaru... es algo natural, se nota que se gustan y que se aman (¿.? no me hagas caso, creo que empiezo a delirar xD)  
**verox:** Espero que no te pase nada xDDD. Bueno Kankuro es barman, porque en su aldea no le alcanzaba para pagarse sus estudios y tenía que trabajar para sobrevivir -música triste de violín-xD. Muchas gracias por leerme!  
**Soky:** ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado! Lo de Kankuro xD. Creo que es porque tiene cara de vicioso xD. Es que yo se la veo así, aunque la verdad nunca lo he visto con un botella de sake jeje. Y lo de Kankuro travesti... no lo sé, paranoias mías, es que mi hermano me dijo eso cuando vio el primer capítulo en el que salía él. Me dijo: "¿por qué se pinta tanto¿no será travesti?" o.o... muchas gracias por tu review xD.

**Muchas gracias a todos, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! xD**


End file.
